


Between The Bars: Tales From C-140

by I_dont_give_a_ship



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Incest, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rickorty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_give_a_ship/pseuds/I_dont_give_a_ship
Summary: After their world’s population inexplainably vanishes and they are trapped within their dimension for two years, Rick and Morty C-140 grow a lot closer than they ever intended to. Their new forming relationship is put to the test when they rejoin society and realize their problem was on a larger scale than they thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspiration: Never Gonna Leave Your Side by Coobee Coo
> 
> First fic for this fandom, hope you enjoy the ride with me.

Morty was down in Rick’s fortified bunker when it happened. When his entire world ended. Rick happened to be showing him his new developments for the ship when they heard what sounded like a large radiator hum. Rick and Morty stopped to listen when a boom could be heard. They ran out of the bunker but nothing was out of order. Every house was still in tact and not one thing even broke.

 

The thing Rick noticed first however was his portal gun wasn’t glowing. He picked it up off his work bench and clicked it to have it not respond. Morty watched him move from one gadget to the next and nothing worked. He moved to the living room and tried to turn on the tv to no avail. There was no power on the entire planet. 

 

Rick sighed and looked to Morty, “Well it seems we’re kinda in a bind his time, Morty.” He went to turn on a lamp, and that didn’t work either. 

 

Morty watched him struggle, his face contorted in worry, “What happened?? And why is nothing working?” 

 

Rick straightened himself, “It seems that all of the technology we have accrued across this demension has stopped working. In other words no electronics. So no porn for you, and no energy for my portal gun, can’t just dip out. BasicURPally we’re in the stone ages and we’re fucked.” Rick took a swig from his flask as his frustration at the situation increased. 

 

Morty scratched the back of his neck trying to help think of solutions, “No power or electricity?? Are you sure we can’t just...fix a box or something? Unplug, replug? Wait..where is everyone else?” Morty looked around noticing the family was gone and it was almost like there was not a sign of life out of the windows either. 

 

Rick looked to where Morty was looking at the empty streets, “That’s the problem Morty. It’s all gone. Any tech we had that I could use to even MAKE the shit we need is gone. And it seems like everyone else is too.” 

 

Morty glanced to Rick in surprise at his lack of concern, “Gone...? You are saying we are stuck in a dimension alone with no way to get out of it? We have to do something Rick. I’m only sixteen...I don’t want to- to die on a planet with no family. I’ll never get to marry Jessica.. w-we have to get out of here!” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes at Morty’s rambling and sat down on the couch eying over his portal gun, “Yeah yeah I get it MorURPty. I’m working on figuring it out. Why don’t you go and snag some food from down the street and be useful for once you piece of shit. I’ll have everything back to normal before the day is done.”

 

Morty raised an eyebrow at Rick. He figured if there ever was a time for Rick to care it would be now. It was almost like he didn’t realize the severity of the situation at all, “Ya know there’s no need to- to bust my chops. I’m the only company you have until you get that portal gun working.” 

 

Rick stood and began heading to the garage, Morty trailing behind to await his response. Rick set his portal gun on the bench and faced Morty, “I don’t need company MORTY. I need science. And some of that Mulan Szechuan sauce from that asshole down the street. McDonald brought it back for 20 minutes and I missed my opportunity because your stupid self wanted a mind reading device so you could try to wiggle your little dick into jessi-whatever.” 

 

The mention of Morty being a burden hit him. He got it. Sitting here complaining wouldn’t solve anything, but a piece of him just wanted Rick to show a little tenderness with everything that had happened in such a short period of time. Morty looked down to his feet as Rick began to write formulas out on paper, “Fine. Point taken, I’ll get your food.” 

 

As Morty left the room Rick glanced to the door, maybe he had been a bit too hard on him. However, this is how they were with eachother, and he figured nothing in the world would ever change that much. Morty walked down the road to the McDonald’s Rick had mentioned kicking leaves as he went. He headed inside not seeing a single living soul. It was like everyone just disappeared, like magic. Although he knew that to be impossible. 

 

He saw a few boxes of packaged chicken on the counter and shrugged, this kinda food would go bad within a day or two so it couldn’t hurt to take it home. He was about to leave when Rick ran through his mind. He was always the one getting him out of trouble. He walked behind the counter and saw a small safe in the back. He looked around realizing there was no one there to get him in trouble. 

 

He grabbed it raising it about his head and throwing it to the ground, breaking it, “Cheap safe.” He said to himself. In the safe was limited Szechuan. Morty smiled as he took them and put them in his bag. He returned as quickly as he could and felt a bit of relief entering the home and knowing he wasn’t alone anymore, “I went to that McDonald’s and I figured this stuff would be the first things to go bad. Have you figured out how to get stuff working?” 

 

Rick was still sitting at his work bench, his face looking stressed and worn from thinking, “Geeze Morty I said I’d be done at the end of the day not within the first ten fucking minutes you were gone.” 

 

Morty dropped the bag on the work bench and his face scrunched in anger, “Just eat your damn nuggets. I’ve had about enough of your shit Rick. I lost my entire family for the second time, I just want a little n-normalcy!” 

 

Rick’s eyebrows raised, normalcy? This was normal for them. Being thrown into the fray and snapping and pulling until they both came out of it, “Well it’s not gonna be the last time you lose them. Also you should be used to this by now.” 

 

Morty slumped down into the chair by Rick, his body reading of defeat, “I am Rick.. Annoyingly used to it. So can’t you just try for once to..I don’t know..I’m just scared Rick. We’re always going through all this crazy sh-shit.” 

 

Rick’s heart sunk to see Morty so low. He had become so numb to these kinds of situations that he had forgotten that every time Morty lost some one it was like a first time. He supposed that kind of compassion was endearing if not a little bit annoying too, “I know Morty. It’s never my- not my intention to put all this stress on you and whatever family you are with at the time. Except Jerry. Fuck him.” 

 

Morty laughed at how serious Rick looked talking about Jerry. He had never gotten along with his father which was something he had gotten comfortable with. Morty relaxed a bit, “Somehow your hatred of my dad did actually make me forget about..all this. At least for a second. I guess I’ll head to bed and let you work. Do you need anything before I do?”

 

Rick went back to working as he spoke, “Yeah just try to get a good nights fucking rest for once instead of staying up all night thinking about naked women, when there are tons better in the whole multiverse.” He knew Morty most likely wouldn’t rest due to the stress alone but he figured keeping the conversation light was the kindest thing he could do for Morty. 

 

Morty smirked, “I get it. Not that there’s really a point considering all the possible chances of me getting laid went- dropped down to zero. Oh y-yeah...I checked in a safe in the back of the store. Look at the bottom of the bag next to the nuggets. Found some of that sauce you mentioned.” 

 

Rick’s eyes genuinely lit up, that son of a bitch really got him his treasured sauce? He smiled, “Awesome thanks Morty! This is why you’re my favorite grandchild!” 

 

Morty nodded, not entirely convinced the enthusiasm was him being favorited, “I wanna be happy about that comment but I know it’s the sauce talking. Night Rick.” He walked out of the room and Rick heard him heading up the stairs. Morty assumed his happiness was just a sauce pack, he frowned, it was because Morty thought to find it for him. 

 

He looked towards the ceiling as he heard Morty’s door close, “Night Morty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Between The Bars by Elliot Smith

Morty began walking downstairs yawning along the way. He hadn’t slept a wink. He saw Rick in the living room, scratching and writing formulas. It seemed he hadn’t slept much either. Morty yawned again, “Alright Rick, l-let’s go.” 

 

Rick chuckled sarcastically, “Go where? I’m trying to figure out this whole ordeal!” 

 

Morty gasped, “What??? You said you’d have it figured out by today!”

 

Rick placed his pencil on the table and rubbed his temples, “Well it seems this is going to be a lot harURPder than expected. Science isnt always easy dip-ass.” 

 

Morty’s mouth dropped, “That’s your- your answer? Science isn’t easy?? What am I supposed to do?? There’s no school, no people. W-what do I do while I wait for you to figure things out??” 

Rick glared at Morty, his patience thinning, “You know Morty I really don’t give a fuURPck what you do you little shit. Just go whack off or something and I’ll let you know when I’ve fixed the issue.” He took a swig from his flask and in that moment Morty’s stomach rumbled loudly. 

 

Morty sighed softly, “I think there was some breakfast stuff in the pantry. I guess I’ll do that. Do you want something too?” 

 

Rick felt himself want to snap but he refrained. This was hard on both of them, and he desperately wanted to remember that. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the boy, the only person he cared about. He picked up his pencil and began writing again, “I’ll eat when I feel like it. Let me work Morty.” 

 

Morty studied Rick for a moment. His dark circles were more pronounced, or was it that he had never paid attention? Rick was working tirelessly and if Rick wasn’t there with him he would never figure a way out either. He felt guilty. He was pushing Rick too hard. He left the room and went into their pantry, maybe some food would lighten both of their moods. 

 

He saw a few packages of honey buns and grabbed two. He had just finished his when he entered the room again. He sat the honey bun on the table by Rick, “I won’t ever leave if you die so just...just eat some food ok? Geeze... I guess I can rummage through houses too. Maybe there’s an alien dildo or something I can give you to- to make you loosen the hell up.” Morty laughed hoping his joke would make Rick smile. 

 

Rick smirked a bit, “Ha that’s actually a pretty good zinger right there. Those seeds I used to gather already did that though. But all jokes aside shut up Morty.” Rick continued working and Morty became genuinely concerned. He needed Rick to take care of himself. 

 

Morty figured the best way to loosen him up was to be relaxed himself, “Eat the honey bun Rick. I w-will take you down old man you have no weapons to protect you from my three years of karate.” Morty grinned slyly showing off some of his moves. 

 

Rick put the pencil back down due to Morty’s distracting, “I have a lot more fighting experience than you.” 

 

Morty laughed and playfully punched Rick’s shoulder, maintaining a fighting stance, “I’m serious now. Eat the honey bun and no one gets hurt!” 

 

Rick smiled at his antics, “Fine I’ll eat it if you s-stop waving your big ball sack around and challenging me, you’d get your ass kicked, Morty.” 

 

Morty froze, the widest smile from him that Rick had seen in a long time forming on his face, “Ha! So you think I have a big ball sack? And I don’t know Rick, I’d say I have a- that I’ve got a good chance at whipping your ass!” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, his smile seemingly frozen on his features, “It’s a figure of speech stupid. Your nuts are probably smaller than acorns. YouURP have no chance at all.”

 

Morty pretended to pout, “Aw Geeze Rick, I was going for sardonic humor. Just eat ok? All jokes aside you’re all I have left.” 

 

Rick felt his heart take a giant beat. That was probably the nicest thing Morty had ever said to his face and he had absolutely no way of recording it except to frame it in his already decaying memory. He knew Morty was only pretending to be ok for his sake, he wanted to reassure him somehow but all he had were promises. He grabbed Morty’s shoulder, “I know kid. I’m trying to get it all- figure it all out so we can get everything back on track alright? Remember I’m the Rickest of the Rick’s.” 

 

Morty smiled and placed his hand upon Rick’s, “Rick and Morty a hundred years, right Rick?” 

 

Rick smiled genuinely, “Rick and Morty adventures dot com.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: World Gone Mad by Bastille

It had been two entire years since the end of Morty’s world. In that time he and Rick only had eachother. Over time Rick began to be more gentle and Morty became more supportive. Both of them began to see the other differently but neither wanted to confront the situation. 

 

It was the day before Morty’s seventeenth birthday and he began to become afraid. What if they never found a way out of their dimension? If Morty was destined to finish out his life here he didn’t want to keep pretending that Rick hadn’t become his everything. He longed for Rick’s tenderness to transform into something tangible. He planned to try to figure out how to make that a reality for himself. 

 

He had been traveling Wyrmwood street and to his surprise despite the poverty of the place its had the most amount of supplies so far. He smiled as he picked up a few items he felt Rick would like. Rick really was amazing. He worked day and night just trying to find a way to fix things for him. 

 

Morty was actually enjoying the quality time, “Rick I’m back. I just started searching the next neighborhood. Wyrmwood street looks poor but I swear they must’ve done that to deter robbers because they have so much food!” Morty set the bag on the kitchen counter as the door to the garage opened Rick walked past him and sat down at the dining room table as Morty carried the food he’d found with him. 

 

He set their dinner down and sat beside Rick as Rick responded, “Food stamps were a thing at one point, kid. The peoURPple who lived there sucked the governments dick, unlike you and me.” 

 

The compliment went over Morty’s head as he tried to hold up the stranger’s honor, “Aw Geeze isn’t that a little assumptive? Maybe they were just really street savvy!” Morty held up his fingers to form a gun, “Nobody will think to look for MY Cheetos!” He joked giggling. 

 

Rick smirked and started eating stealing glances at Morty horsing around, “Trust your grandpa Morty. I’m literally the smartest living being in the universe- in any universe. Even before whatever happened happened. Besides you should take the compliment.” 

 

Morty froze in his chair as it hit him what exactly Rick had said. Did he actually call him independent in a way? Morty blushed and he felt his chest ache with want. He looked at Rick and wanted to pounce him then and there, but it wasn’t time. What if Rick rejected him? 

 

He swallowed hard, “Oh...well...yeah. I-I guess you’re probably right... so..have you uh, gotten any closer? You know, to f-fixing stuff?” 

 

Rick shook his head no, “I think I have some clues pointing the way but I can’t be too sure.” He took a swig of his flask and Morty became all too aware of how enticing his lips actually looked. He felt like he was baking in an oven. 

 

Rick could tell that something was causing Morty to be nervous but he decided to just ignore it. There’s no way some one like Morty would ever be with a bitter old man like him. 

 

Morty liked having Rick to himself and part of him wanted to keep it this way, “Well I’m not worried anymore really...I mean. You’re pretty good company. Better stuck with you than my dad, heh, right?” 

 

Rick chuckled, “Yeah no kidding Jerry probably would be crying everyday and constantly asking what are we gonna do? Spineless worm. You’re not bad company Morty.” 

 

Morty fought all his urges, he had to be sure before he made any moves. He needed to bring it up casually, “Thanks Rick, really. So... I just remembered my birthday is tomorrow. I’ll be seventeen. Kinda hard to believe it’s been a year. I’ll be a grown man and I’ve never even had a kiss or went to prom. Kinda good at picking locks though...might come in handy for future adventures I guess.”   
Morty mentally high fived himself, nailed it. 

 

Rick felt like his heart stopped, was this Morty bringing up the very topic both of them had been avoiding for months? It couldn’t be. Maybe he was still thinking of his old crush, “Well after I fix the current earURPth I’ll take you somewhere you can have fun with all the ladies you want. I bet there’s even a planet with nothing but Jessica’s.” 

 

Morty looked disheartened at that. He hadn’t thought about her for a while now, only ever Rick, “Yeah... i don’t know if I’m really into her anymore Rick.. hey you remembered her name, kinda odd for you.” Morty hoped that meant they were closer than they had been. 

 

Rick was trying to keep his hands steady as he ate, refusing to get too excited. This was Morty, he couldn’t ruin their relationship by making assumptions. He was a sick fuck willing to take his grandson then and there but Morty was different. Morty was made of something pure like starlight or something gayish of that nature. 

 

Rick shook his head, “Yeah well I remember a lot Morty. Even if you’re not into her there are plenty of girls out there.”

Morty felt his stomach clench in pain, this wasn’t going well. He was utterly failing. Maybe Rick looked at him like a child still? Maybe he could lead Rick into the right direction by showing future possibilities, “What if we never leave h-here. Just us?” 

 

Rick clenched his hands under the table refusing to look Morty in the eyes, “Don’t worry I’ll get us out. Besides you haven’t seen all of earth. May not be as exciting as the rest of the universe but it’s something.” Couldn’t Morty understand? He was a used up old man, could he really be Morty’s first? He gazed at Morty noticing the pout on his adorable lips and the almost defeated expression, maybe Morty really wanted it. 

 

Morty stood, “Yeah..” he began to fidget nervously, “You want me to...to get out of here?” 

Rick shook his head no, there was no way he wanted to end things on that note, “You can stay to watch me work if you’d like. Besides, I could use the company.” Rick stood to go to the garage and Morty followed him. Morty sat down beside Rick at his work bench admiring Rick’s mature features. 

 

Here he was thinking about himself, but what about Rick, a ladies man most likely would stay that way, “So what about you? You don’t miss the ladies?” His mind swirled please say no, please say no. 

 

Rick chuckled a bit, “I had an orgy with a being that can literally conURPtrol an entire planet. I don’t think anything can get better than that..” he stopped his thoughts before he continued. Only a depraved man would actually say what he was thinking. That only being with him could possibly top that. 

 

Morty looked utterly beaten, maybe he should have finished his thoughts after all. Morty tried to stop himself from crying, “Oh.. yeah..I guess that does sound exciting. In comparison to humans. Normal average people and all.” 

 

Rick internally punched himself, knowing he basically called the object of his affection boring. He had to turn it around because he knew no woman had ever really stuck beside him, not like Morty, “Yeah besides it’s not that great. Stick to science Morty. It’s more rewarding.” 

 

Morty refused to give up. He wanted Rick so he needed to know once and for all of it would be possible, “Well but-but what about g-guys? Have you been with any guys?” 

 

Rick almost choked on his own saliva, no getting out of that question, “No I haven’t actually. Or at least I don’t know. Some aliens are hard to decipher.” 

 

His answer seemed to encourage Morty, he smiled and his tone lightened, “Have you- did you ever consider it?”

 

This was Rick’s moment. If he said no it would end with that. He looked Morty in his eyes and saw them sparkle at him like an innocent angel. It was sick that the first thought in his head was how those eyes would look during- “Yeah at one point.” He answered honestly. 

 

Morty kept his eyes locked onto Rick’s, “W-what was he like? Was he- is he a mega genius like you?” 

 

Rick couldn’t stop the honesty pouring out of him, not with Morty looking at him with those eyes, “A-actually kinda dumb. Annoying voice. But pleasant to be around.” 

 

Morty ran his fingers across the desk to distract him from his nerves, “Well you know, I’ve considered guys m-myself. But I think I’d want smart.” 

 

Rick wanted to throw up with all the fluttering his stomach was doing. Was his idiotic grandson actually making him this excited? He tried to remain calm, “Smart ones are the best.”

 

Morty went back to staring at Rick, “And I-I think I’d want some one maybe a little older too. More mature and all.”   
Rick couldn’t keep pretending he didn’t know what Morty was getting at, his desire was winning over, “Look I know what you’re saying. I caught on pretty quick. Let me just say. It’s wrong. It’s shameful. And your family wouldn’t agree.” 

 

Morty’s eyes widened at the blunt confrontation. He responded earnestly, “One, when have you ever cared about “Moral Codes”? Two, it’s just us here. L-look I know it’s... unconventional... to say the very least. But I like being with you Rick. I want to try if you want to.”

 

Rick stood and faced Morty, “I feel the same...”

 

Morty walked closer to Rick until they were nose to nose, “S-so...do we kiss now?” 

 

Rick’s eyes were slanted in want, he hadn’t been this excited in a long time, “Yes we do.” 

 

Rick allowed Morty to take the reigns. He knew it was his first time and he was in no hurry to hurt him. Morty removed Rick’s lab coat from his body and let it drop to the floor. He experimentally kissed at Rick’s neck, “Like this, right?” 

 

A moan slipped from Rick at the tingling sensation from Morty’s breath. He was amazed at his own self control, “Yeah...like that.” 

 

Morty felt nervous, he wanted to do a good job and make Rick feel good. Morty moved his hands to Rick’s waist kissing up his jawline to Rick’s lips. The kiss was pensive and unsure but Morty’s determination to make Rick feel good was paying off. 

 

Rick felt himself grow hard just from kissing Morty. He knew he should be ashamed of enjoying it so much but he truthfully didn’t care. Morty pulled away breathless, “W-what do I do now?” 

 

“Let me show you..” Rick whispered seductively. He removed Morty’s shirt and kissed him with all the passion he had been restraining. His tongue traced Morty’s lips and his hands roamed possesively. 

 

Morty gasped at all the sensations Rick was causing. He went to remove Rick’s shirt when his mind blankly reminded him they needed a bed. He began kissing sloppily in an attempt to lead them to Rick’s room. Rick hurried things along by picking him up and carrying him up the stairs. 

 

He placed him down to open his bedroom door and before Morty could grasp anything beside’s Rick’s body he fell onto Rick’s bed with Rick landing on top of him, “R-Rick...” Morty moaned. 

 

Rick paused his actions and brushed Morty’s hair aside lovingly, “Look I’m not very good at emotional things. But, I care about you.” Morty could have died right there, that was basically Rick’s version of an I love you. 

 

Morty nuzzled Rick, “I- I love you Rick. I need you s-so bad.” 

 

“I need you too Morty.” Rick continued kissing him as he gently rubbed down his chest to his pantline, teasing him. 

 

Morty giggled a bit before growing serious, “Uhm...not to be the...not to be a buzz kill but...who is going to...top?” 

 

Rick kissed Morty’s forehead, “I’ll take it from here.” 

 

“W-will it hurt?” Morty asked nervously. 

 

Rick kissed him again, “It will at first. But I’ll be gentle with you.” 

 

Morty felt safe with that answer and began to kiss Rick again, running his fingers through his hair. Rick rubbed Morty against his jeans when he noticed Morty desperately trying to kick them off. Rick chuckled a bit and pulled back to help him get them off, immediately going to nip at Morty’s neck. 

 

Morty moaned quietly and went to undo Rick’s belt. He felt so embarrassed that he couldn’t even undress either of them, “I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before.” Morty squeaked out. 

 

Rick rubbed his cheek softly, “Let me do it.” Once Rick and Morty were both naked Rick ran his fingers down Morty’s back. 

Morty shivered violently and bucked his hips in response, “m-makes sense now why a-all the ladies are crazy about you.” Morty tried to mimic the action by running his fingers down Rick’s spine. 

 

Rick shivered in response and smiled, “I’m just getting started.” 

 

Morty began to rub rick excitedly, “I’ll try to take notes.” 

 

Rick felt himself pushing into Morty’s touch, the friction relieving the tension, “You do that.” Rick flirted, winking at him and returning the favor. 

 

As Morty stroked Rick it hit him just how sizeable he was, this was going to be impossible, “Rick...I don’t- I don’t think you are going to f-fit.” 

 

Rick kept stroking Morty and held Morty’s hip with his other hand, “I’ll fit, baby.” 

 

“Do you have l-lube?” Morty asked. 

 

Rick nodded, “Yeah, I do.” He squirted some into his fingers and went to lather it onto Morty. 

 

Morty gasped loudly, “Ah!! It’s cold Rick!” 

 

Rick continued to rub him as he soothed, “It’ll be ok, I’m right here Morty.” 

 

Morty began to cling to Rick tightly, not wanting to deal with the uncertainty any longer, “A-Alright Rick. Go ahead.”

 

Rick lined himself up with Morty, “Here it goes, hang on.” Rick thrusted in and as he did Morty bit his shoulder to stop himself from screaming. Rick squinted his eyes at Morty biting him, he inwardly chuckled. He never knew he was a masochist, or was it just because it was Morty doing it? 

 

Morty released his bite, “Shit!” He wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck. 

 

Rick wiped a few of his tears away, “Don’t worry kid, it’ll be ok.” 

He stroked Morty’s hair until Morty nodded, “I trust you Rick, it’s ok to move now.” Rick started thrusting slowly continuing to touch and kiss Morty as he went. Both of them thinking about how good it all felt. Rick felt like he could get addicted to this boy easily. He wondered if this is what people meant about sex with some one you care about being different. 

 

Morty’s body felt like it had been lit on fire and he wanted it to burn him up entirely. 

 

Rick moaned as his pace sped up, “I-I’m almost there. Y-you’re so tight.” 

 

Morty held onto Rick for dear life feeling his own orgasm approaching, “R-rick it f-feels so g-good!” 

 

“God..you feel good too M-Morty...”  
Rick came inside him and Morty came with him. 

 

Both of them collapsed and Morty tried to control his heavy breathing to no avail, “I think we- I think we crossed a line or something.” Morty chuckled. 

 

Rick smiled at him, “Who cares, I’m glad we did that.” 

 

Morty smiled back, laying his head on Rick’s chest. He felt his eyes getting heavier, “Y-Yeah, me too...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of fluff and smut before we head into angst and complications. Hope you are enjoying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Blue by Troye Sivan

A few months had passed since Morty’s seventeenth birthday and it all felt like a dream to Rick. Every morning he would wake up beside Morty. The golden rays of the sun shining on his lean and youthful body and for some reason that body found itself curled up against him every evening. 

 

Rick had always craved Morty’s time and attention even if he’d never admit so to anyone else. He awoke earlier than usual and saw Morty blissfully asleep beside him, he smiled and moved to quietly leave. He figured he could use the extra rest. 

 

As he was walking downstairs a thought hit him that hadn’t before. He had been looking for a new energy source externally. He paused, “Energy transfer...I could use my dna..” He immediately began to draw up a new gun design to make it work. 

 

In that time Morty woke up alone in bed. He looked over to Rick’s side and gave his pillow one last inhale before getting himself up. He walked downstairs groggily and immediately entered the garage smiling, “Morning Rick. Don’t think that you can- that I’ll let you out of your morning kiss.”

 

Rick continued to work not even bothering to look at him, “I get it MorURPty but I’m getting close to cracking this thing. I gotta get to work. Maybe later.” 

 

Morty’s head drooped down. He went over and pecked Rick’s cheek, “A-alright I’m heading to the mall if you need me.”

 

Rick continued to focus only giving a quick, “Later Morty.” 

 

Morty drug his feet all the way to the mall a little angry but mostly hurt. Rick wasn’t usually distant. In fact there were some days he’d ignore his work entirely just so they could see how many times in a day they could bang or they’d imagine what was playing on interdemensional cable. 

 

Morty sighed, he knew in his heart that Rick was doing it for him but Morty almost didn’t want to go back. He’d adjusted to this solitary life with Rick. What if things changed? He walked around the mall for hours, not exactly wanting to go home and face Rick. 

 

He was looking for packaged candy when he heard Rick behind him, “Hey Morty.” 

 

Morty jumped a bit but then turned and smiled at him, “H-hey! I didn’t expect you to come all the way here...p-pretty cool mall huh?”

 

Rick glanced around disinterested before returning his gaze to Morty, “Yeah it’s not bad. Not as good as the intergalactic one. But it’s ok. I figured we could spend some time together. I know we haven’t done much of that today.” 

 

Morty’s smile softened, Morty knew that meant that Rick was sorry for being distant. Morty walked over to Rick and hugged him tightly, Rick returning the gesture, “Would’ve been cool to go to an intergalactic mall with you, Rick. Though this is good too. At least we don’t have crowds to worry about.” Morty went to hold Rick’s hand and show him around. 

 

Morty didn’t want this to ever end, “You know...if you wanted to forget about finding an energy source, that’d be ok with me.” 

 

Rick chuckled a bit, “That’d be nice Morty but this planet sucks. We need a source so we can have fun in other places.” Rick winked. 

 

Morty turned his face away blushing, “I don’t know, I’ve kinda gotten used to just you and me. What if I have trouble adjusting?” 

 

Rick gave Morty’s hand a comforting squeeze, “I’m sure we will adjust just fine. And if not, I’ll be sure to slap some sense into you.” 

 

Morty laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at Rick, “Only if I can choose where I get slapped at.” Rick looked shocked for only a moment before laughing along with Morty. 

 

Morty continued with his jokes, “What if- what if we get back and Jessica finally wants me. Will you be jealous?” 

 

Despite Morty’s cackling Rick grew a bit more serious, “She won’t want you because I’ll make it to where she won’t desire you, dip stick. Trust me, Grampa has his ways.” It had been a while since Rick had referred to himself that way. 

 

Morty paused continuing to hold Rick’s hand, “Good way of avoiding having to say you’d be jealous of me. Rick you seem off. Is there- are you not telling me something?” 

 

Rick looked down to his feet, “I wanted to surprise you when we got back. I fixed the problem. And we can go to a universe without a Rick and Morty and live there.” 

 

Morty’s hand dropped to his side, “So soon...a-are you sure we need to go Rick? Maybe...maybe I’ll get jealous having to share you again.” 

 

Rick attempted to comfort him, “You don’t have to share me Morty. I promise it’ll be us having- going on our adventures again.” 

 

Morty bit his lip, his insecurity growing by the second, “Right...yeah. Well I guess we should head back then?” Morty turned to leave. 

 

Rick stopped him by his arm, pulling him close to him, “We can go to blips and chitz tomorrow if you want. But, before we do let’s just enjoy one more night here.” 

 

Morty embraced Rick back, “So...w-we should go home so you can make up your morning kiss to me?” 

 

Rick nuzzled his nose against Morty’s, “Yeah I think we should Morty..” 

 

They both made it home as quickly as they could and Rick watched as Morty undressed teasingly as he went up the stairs, as if to entice Rick. He smirked, “I bet tonight’s the night I’ll wear you out, old man.” 

 

Rick chuckled at that, “Morty you and I both know that’s impossible.” 

 

Morty winked seductively, “Well then why don’t you go lay- go get on your bed and we’ll find out.” 

 

Rick made his way up the stairs and stood beside his bed standing there in confidence, “Alright M-morty get ready to eat your words.” 

 

Morty ignores him and pushes him back onto his bed smirking down at him. Rick slipped his shirt off in excitement, enjoying seeing Morty in such a dominating light. Rick found that intimacy with Morty was certainly anything but boring. 

 

Morty began to undo Rick’s belt with practiced ease, “I thought we’d never be this close to each other.” Morty used his teeth to pull Rick’s zipper down forcing him to lose any self control he ever thought he had. 

 

He flipped them over on the bed and nearly ripped his pants off, “Well, you thought wrong then.” He said softly. With that he shoved himself inside of Morty roughly. 

Morty gasped at the intrusion, “Oh s-shit!” He pulled at Rick’s hair and bit at his neck. Rick’s eyes rolled in pleasure as he slowly pumped in and out of Morty, “You like that huh?” 

 

Morty couldn’t even formulate words, so he nodded in excitement. He wanted so badly to gain an upper hand, so after enjoying Rick’s motions a bit he rolled to put himself on top of Rick. He started to ride him like his life depended on it, and moved Rick’s hands to touch him. 

 

Rick bit his own lip in an attempt to slow his rising orgasm, “Fuck, Morty. Y-you’re skills are improving.” 

 

Morty smiled, his face glistened with sweat, “W-well I am learning from- Ah! From y-you.” Morty lowered his lips to lavish affection on Rick’s nipples, the moan that came from him delighting Morty. 

 

Rick found one of his hands grasping Morty’s hair, “Jesus Morty... you’re gonna make me cum..” 

 

Morty’s gaze was hazy with lust, he gave Rick’s ear a gentle nibble before whispering, “I l-like it when you do.” Rick was mesmerized. Morty’s lithe body in the moonlight, the way he was practically worshipping him. Rick couldn’t understand why Morty was even ok with this, but in that moment he knew he was ruined for life. He’d never want anyone else for whatever remained of his sin-laden life.

 

His thoughts slipped from him before he could stop himself, “You’re the only one to make me feel like this.” 

 

Morty’s eyes widened at the confession and he orgasmed harder than he ever had, his body clenching Rick into his own orgasm. Morty collapsed on top of Rick and felt Rick soften his hair tenderly, “Thank you, M-Morty.” Rick didn’t know what he was thanking him for more. The sex? His happiness? Maybe it was everything. 

 

Morty moved to lay down beside Rick. He chuckled, “D-damn. I thought I’d get you this time.” 

 

Rick smirked, “You’ll never get me Morty. You may be pretty close though..” he looked down to see Morty cuddled up lazily against him. He was snoring softly and he looked utterly peaceful. Happier than Rick was used to seeing. He wrapped his arm around the boy, “I love you Morty..” he knew Morty wouldn’t hear him. 

 

He doubted he’d ever be brave enough to expose such weaknesses to Morty. Morty meant more to him now than he ever imagined was possible. He didn’t deserve something so wholesome and pure, but at least for the evening, he would bask in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Losing My Religion by R.E.M

The next morning they found themselves outside of their house in another dimension. Rick knocked on the door softly hoping his calculations were correct about this universe not having a copy of them. 

 

Beth opened the door and her mouth dropped to the floor, “Dad...Morty...how did you- you aren’t from this dimension...are you?” 

 

Rick stepped into the house with Morty behind him, “No we’re not. We came from one where all the humans disappeared and technology eradicated, and well that took a while to fix. Anyways where’s that useless sack of shit Jerry.” 

 

Beth didn’t even blink at the jab still in shock to see them standing before her, “He’s at his new job...I can’t believe it’s you two. You see in our reality you both...you were the ones who disappeared. I went looking but.. no one else knows that-“ before Beth could continue Summer bolted down the stairs. It was clear from Beth’s face that she didn’t want Summer to know the truth of what happened to their Rick and Morty. 

 

Summer beamed when she saw the two, “Grampa Rick!! Morty!!” She hugged them both tightly, “We thought we lost you guys forever! We were so worried when you guys just disappeared. You should at LEAST leave a note!” Morty could tell from Rick’s face he was just as unused to people as he was feeling. 

 

Rick released himself from Summer’s grip, “Hey summer. Bye summer. I’m going to the garage.” Rick pulled out his flask for the first time in days as he walked away to the garage. 

 

Morty absolutely did not want to be stuck with other people alone so he scratched his neck nervously, “Uhh yeah s-sorry we disappeared or whatever. Won’t happen again... I’m gonna go with Rick if that’s ok mom?” 

 

Beth welled with tears, thankful that neither Morty nor Rick spilled the beans to Summer, “Yeah Morty...I’m so happy you two are home.” 

 

Morty walked into the garage and attempted to lighten Rick’s mood, “Rick? It’s pretty weird being back... I thought my anxiety was gonna strangle me back there.”

 

Rick smiled, “Don’t worry about it Morty. I told you I’d take care of you. But, didn’t you hear Beth? She said that- that we disappeared...or our copies did. What if their disappearance aligns to what happened- what went down in our dimension?” 

 

Morty shrugged, “But their rick and Morty could’ve died...d-does that mean our people died? I mean where would s-some one even hide that amount of people? It’s all so- so confusing.” Morty looked to Rick with utter longing. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, “I guess if anyone could figure it out, it’d be you.” 

 

Rick hugged him back quickly before removing his arms, “Don’t cling on me right now. We don’t know when someone may see.” 

 

Morty pouted, “C-come on Rick it’s just a hug. I’m used to being able to have you when I want you..I- I guess I should catch up on my schoolwork. I’m behind an entire two years.”

 

Rick could tell he hurt Morty. He wanted nothing more than to lavish his affections on Morty, and he knew he didn’t care what anyone or anything thought about it. Morty however, he didn’t want to be the cause of Morty losing his family for the third time, “School is for m-morons Morty. Skip today and hang ouURPt with me. We can go to that intergalactic mall I mentioned.” 

 

Morty turned back around with a questioning eye, “Will we get to- be able to hold hands and stuff?” 

 

Rick smiled widely, “Yeah we can if you want to.” Morty almost ran to kiss him but refrained. He just smiled and ran to the spaceship. Rick hopped in with him and it almost felt like they were back to their old antics. Morty honestly, hated it. 

 

He didn’t want to go back to just being a grandson. He had fallen in love with Rick Sanchez and human morals be damned he wanted to keep him. They were floating along when Morty cleared his throat, “Maybe we should consider you getting your own place. I mean. So we can still...you know.” 

 

Rick shook his head as he put the ship to auto pilot, “I like being at the place you grew up in. Besides there’s plenty of places to go for that.” Rick got excited even thinking about all the kinky locations he could make Morty beg in. 

 

Morty rolled his eyes, “You may be ok with some kind of sexual exhibitionism Rick but I like the privacy, you know?” 

 

That stung Rick a bit, did the kid want him to move, “If you want me to move out I will.” 

 

Morty shook his head vigorously, “Not move out. But like have it on the side. A side hoe but in the form of a house.” 

 

He laughed at his own joke and the pathetic nature of it forced a laugh from Rick, “Why buy a house when the universe is big enough?” 

 

Morty tried to think of the right answer. He knew it might get him laughed at but it was mostly sentimental reasons, “I don’t know...romantic? You, me, white picket fence. Back in the other world it was like having our own house together.” 

 

It was Rick’s turn to roll his eyes, “We boURPth know that’s the dumbest most cliche thing out there. And I hate both categories.” 

 

Morty leaned over and held Rick’s face, kissing his lips tenderly, “Well you like me don’t you? Just- just consider it ok?” 

 

Rick stroked Morty’s back, “I’ll think about it...” 

 

Rick parked their vehicle and they began to walk around together. Morty had an over enthusiastic excitement about him that Rick found utterly adorable. He was just about to kiss him for it when he saw a familiar being approach him, “Hello Rick, showing Morty around the mall? It’s pretty great isn’t it Morty?” 

 

Morty clasped Rick’s hand tighter, “Y-yeah Unity...its a-a lot different than human malls I guess.” 

 

Rick could tell that Morty was visibly uncomfortable and tried to leave politely, “Yeah long time no see Unity. Well I think it’s time for us to hit the road right Morty?” 

 

Morty shook his head but their attempt was thwarted as Unity stepped in front of them, “I was actually hoping we might talk Rick... I’m sorry for what happened on my planet... i feel terribly for where I left things.” 

 

Rick felt his patience slipping, “Not interested.” 

 

He tried to side step her but she followed his motions, “Please, what can I do?” 

 

“Back off h-he said he’s not interested!” Morty snapped. Morty became surprised at himself, he’d never felt so jealous in all of his existence. 

 

Unity looked at Morty in understanding, “Morty I understand you are looking out for him, but he and I go way back. Rick I still love you. I’m so sorry..”

 

“Wanna do something? Well you can go way back to your assimilated brainwashed planet and stay out of my life.”   
Unity looked genuinely hurt from Rick’s coldness. Morty knew that this was a moment Rick had wanted for years and here he was throwing it away. 

 

Unity looked down, “Is it...some one else?” 

 

Rick shrugged, “Maybe. But it’s none of your business. So stay the hell away.”

 

Unity let them pass this time and Morty welled up with guilt, “I-I’m so sorry Rick...I don’t even- I don’t know what to say...” 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m waaaay over it. Besides there’s nothing a little blips and chitz won’t fix!” 

 

Rick continued walking but Morty stayed still, “Rick... I can’t give you what she can.. and I’m sure deep down you know that, don’t you?”

 

Rick halted and looked to Morty, was Morty leaving him? Rick shook his head, “There’s nothing she can offer me.” 

 

Morty looked completely straight faced, “She can offer you a relationship where you don’t have to hide. Or be involved with a family member. Shoot she could give you kids if you ever wanted more. I’m just a scrawny little kid.. you can’t possibly want...” he motioned to himself, “this over that.”

 

Rick grasped Morty’s hands, “I don’t care about any of that M-morty. Honestly. There’s no point to it.” 

 

Morty looked to their connected hands, scared Rick would leave him, “But we are the only pair of us that I’ve ever seen develop this...w-whatever this relationship is... do you know of any other Rick who actually wanted to be with his Morty?” 

 

Rick rubbed Morty’s shoulder trying to find the right words to say, “There most likely are.” 

 

“I’m not just- I’m not the only option for you anymore R-rick...there’s competition now...” Morty blurted it out before he could stop himself. 

 

Rick’s touches and gaze softened. He pulled Morty into his embrace, “There’s no competition Morty. Trust me. I’m attracted to you. I only care about you. Yeah you’re a real pain in my ass. But you get me and understand me better than anyone.” Rick tenderly pecked Morty’s lips and the relief of being intimate, even sweetly so, was like bringing the dead back to life. 

 

Morty grinned, “Alright Rick...lets go play Roy. I think I figured out how to beat your score this time.” 

 

Rick ruffled Morty’s hair playfully, “I doubt you can.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aw shit guys, thanks for the kudos. I was worried nobody would want to read my trash. Well, keep reading. The trash bag isn’t full yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: The Colour of the Rain by 21 Love Hotel

If there was a hell Rick Sanchez knew he was in it. A piece of him hated that they were back in the company of others. He scolded himself for every selfish desire to take them back; Morty needed his family. However, Rick needed Morty. Morty no longer warmed his body in the night. He no longer woke up to the sparkle in his eyes, or his smile shining at him. He woke up alone. 

 

Groggily Rick reached out looking for Morty, but it struck him like a bullet, he wasn’t there. Rick sighed as he got up and dressed. They had no real opportunity to be alone and Rick felt like he was dying. He heard Morty’s laughter ring out from downstairs and it was like a choir of angels to him. He walked a bit faster, ready to see the face of the only person he cared about. 

 

He was so excited by the sight of Morty that his first instinct was to get him alone, “Heya M-Morty! Lets go on another adventure!” 

 

Morty looked at him and smiled fondly, “Hey Rick! I can’t today. It’s my first day back at school. But I’ll skip w-whatever homework I have to adventure with you.” 

 

Rick’s heart sank. He couldn’t wait any longer, that’s what he really felt. Yet he nodded slowly, “Y-yeah no problem. I’ll be- I’ve got stuff to do later today anyways.” 

 

Morty paused packing his backpack and went to Rick’s side. He held Rick’s arm and Rick wanted to melt into his touch, “R-rick, you ok?” 

 

Rick wanted to say no. He wanted to crumble before Morty, expose all of the emotions he kept buried. Rick wanted to kiss him, to take him far away where no one could ever- “Yeah I’m fine. Go to school before your idiotic sperm donor has an aneurysm because you- because I made you late.” 

 

Morty let go of Rick, “A-Alright Rick. Goodbye kiss?” Rick pecked Morty’s cheek making Morty laugh quietly, “That was- that was a pretty lame kiss Rick.” Morty left and Rick’s heart left with him. 

 

Rick sat down on the couch for a long lonely hour before he stood, “Fuck this.” He shot a portal that put him right outside Morty’s school. He saw Morty sitting on a swing eating his sandwich outside. Another boy sat beside him. Rick wasn’t usually the spying kind, but Rick also had never been romantically involved with Morty before. 

 

He turned a switch on a small ear bud in his pocket and their voices rang out clearly, “So you single? Can’t imagine you would be.” The boy asked. 

 

Morty froze, “Ahhh no... I mean n-not really I guess, Dixxon why are you asking?” 

 

Dixxon shrugged, “Just curious. Who is she? Does she go here?” 

 

Morty furrowed his brow, “She? Oh...I don’t...he’s a little b-bit older than us.” 

 

Dixxon’s face lit up, “You’re into guys? So I have a shot if he falls flat??” 

 

Morty looked to him in surprise, “W-what?”

 

Rick clenched his fist, that was enough of that. He walked straight to Morty without second guessing a thing, “Hey Morty. I thought aboURPut it, how about we go ditch and watch inter-dimensional cable?” 

 

Morty jumped at the sound of Rick’s voice. He stood up, “R-rick! What are you- I already told you I have school...u-unless there’s like some...some crisis I- I can’t leave!” 

 

“Well school is stupid and you know it MorURPty lets go.” Rick stated as he pulled Morty by his arm. 

 

Morty tried to free himself from the grip, “C’mon Rick, d-don’t tug.” 

 

Dixxon ran and grabbed Morty’s free hand, “Hey! You can’t just take him out of school! Who are you??” 

 

Rick turned, “I’m his grandfather you stupid fuck.” He spat venomously. 

 

Dixxon smirked a bit, “Ah! Morty’s gramps! Heard a lot about you! I’m Dixxon, I’m very interested in your grandson. Look he could get in trouble. Let him stay, I’ll look after him.” 

 

Rick snickered darkly, “Look kid I’m gonURPna level with you. If y-you touch my grandson I’ll turn you inside out with my bare hands.” Rick shot a portal and they were suddenly in front of Rick’s ship. 

 

Morty frowned, “R-rick you might’ve been a little- just a bit harsh. Dixxon is my friend.” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes, “You don’t need friends here. This place sucks and you know it. Besides this kid doesn’t even- he’s not even in half the other dimensions out there, M-Morty.” 

 

Morty crossed his arms, “I-if you aren’t happy why’d you even- why did you bring us here?” 

 

“I wanted you to have a relationship with your family.. that’s all.” Morty’s arms fell to his side, his mouth gaping slightly. He approached Rick finally taking note of his features. He looked tired, overwhelmed. Morty rubbed the dark circles under his eyes slowly, Rick involuntarily nuzzled like a touch starved puppy. 

 

Morty’s voice was soft, “You aren’t sleeping either.” Rick didn’t respond, yet that alone was enough to tell Morty what he needed to know. 

 

After a shared silence Rick piped up, “Maybe we can do that apartment thing you were talking about...” 

 

Morty brought Rick into his embrace, “But you said it was- that it was corny or whatever.” 

 

“I don’t want to sleep in that house w-without you next to me anymore.” Rick felt so exposed, more than he liked, but he felt if he wasn’t honest with Morty he’d break his own heart. 

 

Morty pulled away slightly, “But Rick, what if my family isn’t ok with me moving in with you?” 

 

Rick wanted to eradicate everyone in this dimension. He hated that they still even had others to worry about, “Well you can move in with me or not. It’s your choice.” Rick snapped. 

 

Morty backed away a bit in shock, “I wasn’t saying I didn’t want to.. w-why are you being so hostile Rick?” 

 

Rick took a swig of his flask, “Maybe we shouldn’t have come back here.” 

 

Morty knew this was hard on both of them, he tried to find the right words to say to encourage Rick, “Rick..we can...we’ll figure this out...nothing’s changed.” Morty went to hold Rick’s hand and Rick pulled it out of reach. 

 

He glared at Morty, “I don’t know, MorURPty. You seem pretty into- pretty fond of that one kid, dick suck, or whatever.” 

 

“He’s my friend. Y-you have friends.” Morty defended himself. 

 

“I have people I know. Not friends.” Rick lied. He knew he was being insecure and overly mean, but a piece of him hated that Morty could make him feel this way at all. He was Rick. Rick’s don’t sit and let their emotions explode, not over anyone. 

 

Morty’s eyes began to water, “What do you want me to do Rick? We’re here. W-we can’t turn back time to where we are still “missing”. This is hard on me too R-rick. I can’t kiss you, I can’t touch you.” 

 

Rick took another swig from his flask before turning his back on Morty, “Go back to class. I have some stuff to do.” 

 

Morty grabbed Rick’s hand to stop him from leaving, “W-wait. I don’t wanna go back until we- we need to work this out.” 

 

“No. No more. I need to pack my things.” Rick said coldly. Morty could hear himself sobbing pathetically, was this really happening? He held tighter to Rick, “R-rick... we can’t let- let others being around change....w-what are you even s-saying..”

 

“I’m saying we’re done. Go live a full life.” Rick felt his heart aching within his chest, but he knew that this is what needed to be done. He couldn’t keep letting himself drag Morty down. Morty held him from behind, crying into his back. Rick wanted to die, his tears in that moment was the worst noise he had ever had to stomach through. 

 

Morty hiccuped, “Y-you can’t mean that, Rick. We....we just n-need to adjust. You- you’re my everything.” 

 

Rick pushed Morty off of him, not once looking to his face, “Just stop. Don’t make this harder.” Rick begged whatever god would listen to make Morty walk away. 

 

Morty tried to wipe his tears away in vain, “I... love you... and... if w-we are the only Rick and M-Morty that- that fell in love... I’m...real lucky...” Morty turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Rick stood there, his eyes welling with tears, knowing better than to look back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Fresh Pair of Eyes by Brooke Waggoner

Rick awoke to the sound of his new apartments phone, “S-shit.” 

 

He picked up the line hearing Beth on the other end, “Hey dad, have you settled into the new place ok?”

 

He could only slightly concentrate on Beth with the sound of Morty’s soft defeated voice in the background. Rick sighed, “Y-yeah I have. How are the kids?”

 

“Summer is good, she is joining cheer. Morty is sick I think. He’s been really pale lately. Jerry took initiative and invited one of Morty’s friends over to cheer him up. His name is Dixxon. I’ll say the kid certainly is amazed by Morty...which is odd considering Morty is on the slower side.” 

 

Rick felt a pang of jealousy and anger rise in him, “Well, I’ll talk to you later Beth..” 

 

Rick went to hang up when Beth’s voice piped up, “Wait, dad are you still coming over this weekend? I think it might do Morty some good. Maybe you two can have an adventure?” 

 

Rick felt his entire body go numb. He hated this more than he had ever hated anything. He wanted to say no, fuck Morty. Yet, “Yeah sure I’ll be there.” He responded. His anxiety grew the entire week leading up to the day he would go to visit. 

 

When he walked into the home it was eerily empty feeling. He sat down on the couch and as soon as he did he was ambushed by Summer, “Grampa, what did you do?” She asked.

 

Rick stood back up looking genuinely confused, “What do you mean? If it’s about the alien in the garage I’m sorry I forgot it was there. They really need carbon” 

 

“Morty looks like he is going to cry every time you are even mentioned and mom and dad might be idiots but I’m not. Not to mention this dick suck of a boy won’t leave Morty alone and I’m not stupid enough to believe Morty keeps hanging out with him out of interest. It screams rebounding. So what did you do?”

 

Rick felt irritation prick up to his throat like bile at the image of Dixxon taking his place. Yet he felt deep down that this was right. He was an old man stealing his favorite person’s youth away from him. God knows he couldn’t even stand himself half of the time, what did he expect? That he and Morty would ride off into the proverbial incest sunset together? 

 

He groaned internally before responding, “Nothing. Mind your own business. J-just go watch ball fondlers.” 

 

Summer moved to step in front of him before he could even retreat to the hallway, “Uh-uh I don’t think so. I’m not Morty. You can’t walk all over me. So spill. You haven’t seen him the last week like I have.” 

 

Rick knew if Summer was like anyone in this family, she was the closest to being Rick that one could be before they started annihilating planets and solar systems. He knew shrugging it off wouldn’t end it, he needed to be blunt. So he deflected, “Ask him yourself.” 

 

As if god answered Rick’s Nightmare, Morty walked through the front door. He was extremely pale, he was dressed in darker colors and he looked as if he hadn’t been eating. He kicked off his shoes and Rick simply stood there watching him in awe. There he was, his beautiful broken angel. 

 

Morty looked up from the floor and his eyes connected with Rick’s, the sparkle in them completely gone. His face contorted into utter longing. Rick wanted to speak, to say an awkward hello or something. However, his voice halted at the sight of Dixxon walking in behind Morty. Morty looked back down to his feet, “C’mon Dixxon lets go upstairs..” 

 

Rick felt a stab of pain as the words ‘I deserve that.’ played in his mind. Summer glanced to Rick in frustration, as if to say I told you so. She pointed to the stairs, “I would if he’d spend time with anyone else. Rick... you have to make this right.” 

 

Rick sighed. Making it right meant continuing to pervert their relationship. It wasn’t just them anymore. They had no real genuine reason to be together now, right? Rick shook his head, “Nothing can be done now Summer..” 

 

Summer snapped in anger, “And why not?? Did you not see him?? He looks like he’s dying! You can’t tell me that doesn’t bother you!” Summer pushed just the right button with that one. 

 

Rick felt himself losing control of his emotions, “It does okay? It sucks! We went through- through two years on a planet with no people or technology. Do you realize how hard that was? Now we have to adjust to how things were! I can’t just monopolize him..” 

 

Summer pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her grandfather softly attempting to understand, “And you think distancing yourself from him is gonna fix that? You’re just flipping from one extreme to another.” 

 

Rick felt utterly beaten. What he wanted to do was to run up there and taint Morty’s heart and mind so that it would never belong to anyone but him. He wanted to end the rest of his years in this earthly taboo of shame and he wanted to bring Morty crashing down with him no matter what it cost. 

 

But he couldn’t. His love for him, true genuine and selfless, couldnt. He looked away to the stairs, “It’s the best chance at a normal life that he’s got.” 

 

Summer chuckled lightly, “Rick, if you think he’s ever wanted normal then you aren’t the genius I thought you were. He may say he does but he follows you around in all of your whacky adventures. And with you being gone he is here surrounded by everyone and he still looks like some one flushed his pet gold fish. Not to mention suck a dick upstairs is completely “monopolizing” him as you put it and no one is there to stop it. Look I can’t make you do anything but if you ever loved Morty, do something.” 

 

With that Summer went into the living room to watch t.v. Rick contemplated her words. It wasn’t until he began to hear a squeaking noise that he’d decided what to do. He’d be damned if anyone touched what was his. It may have been wrong or immoral but god dammit Morty was his. 

 

He growled, “No you f-fucking don’t.” Rick walked up each step with furious purpose. 

 

He reached Morty’s door to hear Morty’s voice, “I’m not- I don’t think I’m ready yet...” 

 

The bed squeaking halted as Dixxon replied, “You said you’d give me a chance. The guy left you, right? I promise I’ll be good to you.” Rick’s mind boiled over with rage as he burst into the room. Morty’s shirt was off and Dixxon was kissing down his neck to his chest. 

 

Rick pulled out his gun and held it to Dixxon’s head, “Thought I told you to stay the fuURPck away from my grandson.” 

 

Morty’s eyes went wide at the pure display of passion and in an instant he was afraid, “R-rick! Don’t kill him!” Morty went to grab the gun out of Rick’s hand but Rick wasn’t budging. Rick lifted his gun and Dixxon slid off the bed onto the floor in fear. 

 

Rick’s voice was low and menacing, “If you come near him again you’ll be dust you piece of shit.” 

 

Dixxon tried to plead as he stood shaking, “I love him, what am I supposed to do? Give up? Your Morty’s gramps right? I promise I’ll be a good guy to him! I swear!” Somewhere deep down Rick believed that. 

 

However this wasn’t about whether or not his intentions were good. This was about not being able to stomach the idea of anyone seeing Morty writhe the way he had. Allowing anyone to see the sleepy smile, or hear him breathing softly beside them. 

 

Rick held firm, “You have 5 seconds.” 

 

Morty stood in front of Rick, “Dixxon just...just go home..I’ll text you later ok?” Dixxon nodded slowly and bolted from the room as quickly as he could. 

 

Rick snarled possesively, “No you won’t.” 

 

Morty rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, “Y-you lost the right to tell me what to do Rick!” Rick could see the pain he had caused written all over his face. The last couple of weeks had been hell for Morty too. 

 

Rick knelt down in front of Morty’s legs, “M-Morty I’m sorry about... It was a stupid mistake and I wish I never.... Please forgive me.. I’m a coward. Y-you made me feel things that I was afraid to feel. I just wanted you to have a normal life.” 

 

Morty began to tear up, “I can’t even remember what it felt like to be yours.. and that’s what I hate the most...” 

 

Rick inched forward, resting his hands on Morty’s knees, “Then why don’t we move to the Citadel and start again?” 

 

Morty looked into Rick’s eyes, a light stain of hope painted across them, “Leave Earth for good?” Rick nodded leaning even closer to Morty. 

 

Morty felt his breath hitch, “We...we’d have to find the missing versions of us first. So we won’t hurt mom. But when we find them...I’ll go with you, if you still want me.” Rick was so close to Morty’s lips. Their breath mingled and he felt like a child at Christmas. 

 

He whispered huskily, “God how I want you..” Rick pressed their lips together and felt a wave of relief and pleasure wash over him. Morty groaned happily, entangling his fingers into Rick’s hair. Rick pulled back and Morty whined with need. 

 

Rick pecked him softly, “Don’t move.” He made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where Beth was deciding on dinner. He pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and placed it in her hands, “Sweetie, why don’t you, Jerry, and Summer have dinner out and watch a movie. Morty and I are going to go on another adventure.” 

 

Beth looked a bit concerned, “Are you sure dad? You will be sure to eat right??” 

 

Rick patted her shoulder assuringly, “Y-yeah of course.” 

 

Jerry raised an eyebrow as he set his newspaper down, “Well this is actually really nice of you Rick....what are you getting out of it?” 

 

Beth’s eyes widened, “Jerry!!” 

 

Jerry held up his arms in defense of himself, “Whaaat?? He normally has ulterior motives!” 

 

Rick was about to comment when Summer did for him, “Dad, ever heard of tact?” 

 

Rick chuckled, “Summer we boURPth know your dad is too stupid to understand that MAYBE Rick Sanchez doesn’t have a motive. But if I did JerURPry, it would be purely to take your son on an exciting ride.” 

 

Summer’s eyes widened as she busted out in laughter, confusing both Beth and Jerry. Jerry scratched his head, “I don’t get how that’s funny...” 

 

Beth sighed and kissed Rick’s cheek, “Thanks dad, I didn’t want to cook. Let’s go Jerry.” 

 

Jerry followed but continued looking confused, “But I didn’t get it!” He said as he walked out the door. 

 

Summer smiled at Rick giving a quick “Have fun!” As she shut the door behind her. Morty was half way down the stairs when Rick moved straight towards him, taking his hand in his own. Morty followed behind eagerly, allowing himself to be swept up in Rick’s passion. 

 

His lust matched his own and through the hazy heat he felt them undressing through a flurry of kisses. He felt his back hit the wall of his room and their bodies crashing into each other in a fiery embrace. Morty felt Rick’s tongue caressing his own in a battle of dominance and the urgency to have Rick take him was overwhelming. He began to beg and plead for him and Rick willingly obliged. 

 

Rick moved them from the wall to the floor pounding mercilessly as if to try and make up for lost time. Morty kissed anywhere his lips could reach as their bodies shook in their climax. Their breathing slowed as Rick stayed hovering over Morty. They said nothing further, as words weren’t necessary in that moment. Their hearts spoke for them in those heavy pants. The only thing that cut through that silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. To whoever is reading, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Broken People by Logic & Rag’n’bone Man

Morty began to stay with Rick at his place with the help of Rick’s negotiation skills. Morty was already up and making breakfast when Rick sat up in his bed. Morty smiled at him and brought over a plate of food for him, “Breakfast in bed l-like a real genuine housewife!” He giggled a bit and sat at the foot of the bed. 

 

Rick smiled at him in appreciation and began munching on his omelette. Morty wanted to get started on their mission. He wanted to be able to be how he wanted with Rick with no false pretenses. He looked down to his knees when he spoke again, “Rick...in order to find the right pair of us...we need to know who was in this dimension exactly.” 

 

Rick nodded and set his plate down on the dresser beside the bed. He stood and walked to his computer. Morty didn’t have to wait long before Rick spoke out, “Looks like C137 registered here after he kronenburged his previous dimension.” 

 

Morty’s eyes widened, “C137? You mean r-rogue rick??” 

 

Rick nodded, “Hey you might w-wanna wipe the damn drool from your chin, fanboy.” 

 

Morty smirked and punched Rick’s shoulder gently, “Aw c’mon Rick don’t be jealous.” 

 

Rick scoffed, “I’m not jealous, shit MorURPty.” 

 

Morty grew serious, “Does that mean we- that we have to go to the Citadel? We haven’t been there in a long time.” 

 

Rick sighed, “Well, though I’m not particularly fond of the Citadel I don’t really see another option.” 

 

Morty furrowed a brow, “But a rick will...” he looked Rick into his eyes, knowing what he knew to be true yet wanting to spare Rick’s feelings, “W-we should talk to a Morty, we would be more..” 

 

“Honest.” Rick finished for him. Morty looked to the side alluding to Rick that he had hit the nail on the head. Morty felt badly but it was the truth. 

 

It had been two years since they had step foot in the citadel and so many things were already different. The council was gone, replaced by a president Morty, new locations were being built. Morty worried they would get lost in it all. 

 

Another Morty pointed them in the direction of Mortytown. A flashing sign that read “The Creepy Morty” was particularly catching. Morty eyed it in confusion, “Th-that kinda looks like a bar maybe?” 

 

Rick looked to where Morty looked and began heading that way. They walked in and Rick accosted the very first Morty he saw, “H-hey Morty, we need informaURPtion.” 

 

The Morty looked to Rick with utter agitation, “SHHH! You’ll drive away business!” He had a dollar sticking out of his jeans and he was lazily chewing on a piece of bubble gum. 

 

However, all Morty could pay attention to was the table of Rick’s watching a Morty glide gracefully around a pole. His mouth dropped, “I-is that what it looks like?” 

 

Rick didn’t even spare the scene a glance as he followed the Morty who beckoned them to the back, “D-don’t think about it. Come on.” 

 

The Morty shut the curtain behind them, “I’m Morty from B-249. Look.. if you are here about the president, I swore to- that I wouldn’t say anything.” 

 

Rick’s eyebrows raised as Morty reassured the frazzled host, “No, we are here to look into the- the disappearance of C137.”

 

B-249 Morty didn’t look surprised, “Missing...yeah.. the citadel won’t report on it either. Do to...particular people.” 

 

“The president?” Rick asked. B-249 Morty looked as if he didn’t want to answer that. Rick continued, “L-look Morty I can read between the lines here. I’m not an idiURPot.”

 

He fidgeted as he responded quietly, “My Rick says ever since M-Morty became president there’s been more phenomalies...anamolusks? Errr...”

 

Morty smiled at his fellow Morty, “I- I think you mean anomalies?” 

 

Rick snickered, “Class education.”

 

B-249 Morty rolled his eyes, “I’m a- a stripper. I make twice what any other Morty on this citadel makes. Don’t need to be a- to be some kind of literary genius do I? Do you want the info or not??” 

 

Morty glared at his Rick, “Y-yes, sorry.” 

 

B-249 Morty looks around, “There’s a resistance forming. My rick leads it. Th-they meet in the basement of the wafer factory. Our next meeting is tonight.” 

 

“Th-thanks for the tip. Let’s go Morty.” Rick left the building with new goals in mind. He turned to glance at Morty noticing he was only just then exiting the building, huffing and puffing his way back to him. “What were you doing?” He asked casually. 

 

Morty rubbed his arm, “I needed to...to ask a few things of my own. I just... I wanted to know if there- if we were the only ones. L-like us.” Morty looked frustrated. 

 

Rick sighed, “Why does it matter to you so much?” 

 

Morty looked up to him, “A coal is a coal, r-right? It can...it can come in all kinds of shapes and sizes, but add pressure and the result is the same...” 

 

Rick tilted his head, “Well y-yeah but I don’t see how that pertains to us.” 

 

Morty looked away to the ship, “The Morty we are against...l-let’s just say we aren’t alone Rick... what if I...” He sighed and without another word headed to the ship. Rick looked after him in silent contemplation. 

 

The fly to the wafer parking lot was silent. Morty looked to Rick at the guards in front of the factory, “How do we get into the b-basement when we don’t work here?” 

 

Rick patted his head, “Don’t worry MorURPty, I’ve got it all covered.” Morty followed Rick up the guards. 

 

The guard looked utterly disinterested as he spoke, “Tours are closURPed. Not that I get why we even do Tours.” 

 

“Just need to get inside, we are health inspectors.” 

 

The guard’s expression remained boringly still, “Present y-your papers.” 

 

Morty’s fave scrunched in anger, “C-cut the shit Rick! You’re acting like a government loving pussy! Let us- we need to do our job!” 

 

The guard’s eyebrow raised very briefly before returning to its expressionless apathy, “Sh-shit. Fine. Wanna reel in your Morty??” 

 

They walked past with no further question and Morty was both shocked and concerned at how easily predictable most Rick’s were. He looked to his Rick as they made their way to the basement and smiled, most, but not all. 

 

Once in the basement Morty noticed a unique symbol sprayed onto a door at the end of a corridor. Before he could walk to it a gun was at his head, “W-what the fuck??” 

 

The gun bearer was another Morty who looked frazzled and worried, “W-what are you doing here?? Answer or I b-blow your brains out!” 

 

Rick held up his hands, “M-Morty calm down, we are on your side. I swear. W-we’re looking for C-137.” 

 

The Morty slowly lowered his gun, “You can’t...you can’t be too careful. Morty, D-33.” He held out his hand and Morty shook it. D-33 Morty looked to Rick, “The other Rick’s are in there. Th-they find us “distracting” or whatever so we’ll be in this second room if you need us.” 

 

Rick wanted to protest to keep his Morty, but they were already out of sight. Rick sighed and opened the door to reveal several Rick’s arguing around a table, “I swear to god if you b-bitch one more time D-33.” One said. 

 

D-33 looked offended, “F-fuck you B-249, just cause your Morty is a fucURPkin idiot.” 

 

B-249 rolled his eyes, “YOU’RE the fuckin idiot.”

 

Rick decided to pipe up, “What’s goin on?” 

 

All the Rick’s looked to him but none looked threatened or worried. 

 

B-249 pointed to D-33, “Fuckin D-33 w-whining about having the M-Morty’s here.”

 

“Fuck off you piece of shit.” D-33 responded. He looked to Rick, “If my Morty let you in, I assume you want in?” 

 

Rick nodded, “I need to find C-137.”

 

D-33 shook Rick’s hand, “I’m D-33, that piece of lard is B-249.”

 

B-249 raised his middle finger, “S-suck a chode.” 

 

D-33 continued on, “Those two silent background fillers is C-134 and O-5.”

 

C-134 rolled his eyes, “J-just cause we don’t bicker like fucURPking children.” 

 

Rick sat down at the table, “So..where is C-137?” 

 

B-249 snickered, “What the fuURPck do you think we are trying to f-figure out?” 

 

D-33 glared at B-249, “We’d have an easier time if we included our damn Morty’s.” 

 

B-249 stood and slammed his fist down on the table, “God DAMMIT D-33!!” 

 

O-5 pulled B-249 back down into his chair, “Oh go buy a plumbus y-you uptight sack of shit.” 

 

Rick felt a migraine coming on with all the bickering. In that moment he wished it was just him and Morty, but to do that, he had to do this. He sighed, “W-we think it’s the president right?” 

 

C-134 nodded, “Yeah, look at these charts I documented.” Rick observed the papers noting that all anomalies and disappearances occurred between C-130 to C-140. 

 

Rick squinted, “Why would he want to get rid of C-137?” 

 

O-5 shrugged, “Still holds a grudge...you know his background right?” 

 

D-33 waved his hand, “Th-that’s only a rumor.” 

 

“Let him talk, shitbag!” B-249 interjected.

 

“F-fuck you!” D-33 retorted.

 

O-5 ignored them and continued, “Th-that he was...romantically involved with his first Morty and replaced him with the current.”

 

“It’s not a guarantee that they were involved.” D-33 added quickly.

 

Rick sat in contemplation, “S-so what do we do?” 

 

B-249 shrugged, “W-we are some of the only Rick’s that care about their Morty’s. Anything we do endangers them, and I’m not losing mine. I don’t care what you fuckers do.” 

 

C-134 laid down another paper, “We think they are being held in Clorma 7, a planetary priURPson. But checking it is extremely dangerous.” 

 

Before Rick could respond the door busted open with Morty coming in. Behind him was B-249 and D-33 Morty. 

 

D-33 Morty tried to pull Morty back, “W-we shouldn’t be in here!” 

 

B-249 Morty popped his bubble gum and went to sit by his Rick, “Why do y’all get air conditioning?” 

 

B-249 looked at his Morty with a scowl, “G-get the fuck out!” 

 

Rick smiled at the sight of his Morty, “Why aren’t they allowed in here?” 

 

B-249 groaned, “B-because my Morty is a piece of shit and D-33 can’t keep it in his damn pants.”

 

“Fuck you, 249.” D-33 shot back. 

 

Amidst the fighting Morty looked down to the papers on the table, “Clorma 7? I- I know how to set that up on gps! C’mon R-rick!!” Morty left the room and everyone grew silent. 

 

They all knew that going meant Rick possibly losing his Morty. However staying meant never getting to be alone with him again, and Rick couldn’t handle that thought either. Rick looked to the others, “I’ll...I’ll make sure nothing happens. I won’t lose him. He’s all I got.” He said that and in his mind he kept saying it all the way to the ship. He hoped he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Without the Lights by Elliot Moss

By the time Rick reached his ship Morty was already punching in coordinates to Clorma 7. Rick felt his gut tighten in anxiety but he shoved it down. They had been on dangerous missions before, the threat to lose Morty had always been there. Somehow now, though, that threat was more terrifying. More stressful. Rick sat in his seat and paused waiting for Morty to finish, or perhaps he himself was simply stalling for more time. 

 

Rick glanced over to Morty, “You ready?” 

 

Morty smiled brightly at Rick, “R-ready as I will ever be. We do this...and...and we can go wherever we want to.” 

 

Rick’s face remained a steel wall, “Let’s just get this over with. So we c-can move on with our lives.” 

 

Morty giggled as he fastened his seat belt, “You mean so we can- can kiss up in a tree? Get it?” He laughed at his own clever joke but that positivity didn’t seem to penetrate Rick like it normally would. 

 

He nodded briefly as he responded, “Let’s save the jokes for after we sort this out.” 

 

Morty’s smile fell a bit and his eyes pouted back at Rick, “Aw...Geeze Rick, I was just flirting.” 

 

Rick felt guilty. He briefly wondered when that would stop. He felt guilty for loving Morty the way he did. He felt guilty for trying to give him up knowing he was practically the oxygen in his world. He felt guilty for every time he snapped, and he felt guilty for every undisclosed desire. He wanted to do what was right but most times he wasn’t sure what right was supposed to be. 

 

He sighed softly, “I-I’m sorry Morty. I’m just a little on edge.” 

 

Morty smiled again and rested his hand over Rick’s, “I love you R-rick. We can do this.” 

 

Rick entwined their fingers and tried to let himself believe Morty’s words, “Yeah Morty... I know we can.” 

 

Clorma 7 came into view and it was much bigger than they had initially expected. There were rows upon rows of buildings each filled to the brim with endless holding cells. 

 

Morty looked worried as Rick turned on the ships cloaking device, “Rick how are we g-going to find them? There’s planets worth of people here!” 

 

Rick took a swig of his flask, “LucURPkily there’s only a handful of us.” They exited the ship and moved to hide behind a row of crates by the front door. Rick peeked through the window trying to get a better view of the inside, “W-we’ll take this slow. No need to rush.” 

 

Rick noticed that all of the guards were of Garblovian race but the part that cemented everyone’s fears was the weapons they wielded. Every guard held citadel crafted weaponry, weaponry that proved their new president was far less innocent than he appeared. 

 

Morty was hardly listening to him, across the way he heard what sounded like another Rick. He looked a bit harder and caught the briefest glimpse of a lab coat spiraling the corner of the building right ahead. 

 

His eyes grew wide, “Its a Rick! C’mon we can’t let him get away!” Morty charged forward before Rick could do anything.

 

“Morty get the fuck back here!” Rick yelled out in panic. Morty turned at the sound of Rick’s genuine fear before he felt a stinging through his gut. At first he felt warmth, which morphed into crimson agony. His shirt grew red and his vision grew hazy, he had been shot. 

 

His eyes welled up as he fell to his knees, “R-rick?” 

 

“MORTY!” Rick screamed his name only once but his lungs felt as if he had been screaming for ages. Rick saw nothing but red as he ran forward shooting the guard between the eyes. Rick grabbed Morty and continued dodging a hail of gunfire from their exposed positions. 

 

He followed where his Morty had begun to go circling down the rows of buildings before hearing a familiar voice, “Rick! This way!” He followed the voice and there tucked away in the shadows of the holding pins was a Rick and his Morty. 

 

The gun fire followed and they ran until they found a guarded office, the new Rick shut the door, flipping a table to guard them from the shots seeping through, “Does your gun have a charge?? They broke mine as soon as we were brought here.” 

Rick simply looked at his bleeding Morty. Morty coughed up some blood as he muttered, “C...c137...” 

 

The other Morty piped up, “That’s- that’s us! Now let’s go!” 

 

C137 rick pulled out Rick’s gun from his coat shooting them to the gun’s preset home dimension. They appeared in Morty’s home in C-140 but Rick was so devastated he hardly grasped what was happening, “W-we have to help him...”

 

C-137 looked unimpressed until his Morty nudged him roughly, “Fine.” He picked Morty up looking back at the others, “Stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

C-137 Morty looked at Rick with empathy. It was very unusual for a Rick to be this devastated, especially over a Morty. He sat down beside him, hoping conversation might pull him out of it, “He will fix this. He’s patched me up plenty of times.” 

 

Rick looked extremely pale, “You...you ever been shot by a gun made by a Rick? By...by my hands..” 

 

Morty lowered his eyes, “N-no...hey let’s watch tv, ok?” He went to turn it on confused when it didn’t respond. He squinted, “Why doesn’t the tv work?” 

 

Rick tried to stop his hands from shaking, “Nothing works here...All of our people is back- is being held on Clorma 7 and since then... n-nothing works. Morty and I...we were stranded for a few years.”

 

“Holy shit..” Morty responded, “I-I’m surprised y’all didn’t murder eachother.” 

 

Rick looked over to him, “I was too... but...you...He...grew on me.” Rick wiped his eyes. 

 

C-137 Morty patted his shoulder, “Y-you seem a little nicer than my Rick... m-must’ve learned how to deal with me easy then.” 

 

Rick chuckled softly, “He learned to deal with me actually. How long were you guys captured for?” 

 

C-137 Morty sat up in the seat mulling it over in his head, “Uhh..n-not long. We got out pretty- pretty quickly. But with his gun broken, we were stranded too.” 

 

Rick smirked, “G-give it a few years your Rick might have looked as pathetic as I do right now...”

 

C-137 Morty laughed softly, “Y-you don’t seem too bad Rick.” 

 

C-137 walked out holding Morty in his arms, “I-I’ve done all I can do but he needs more. You’ll have to take him to the citadel.” He set Morty in Rick’s arms, “Can we get a porURPtal to our dimension?” 

 

Rick’s brow furrowed, “No. you are coming with me.” 

 

“L-like hell I am.” C-137 snapped back. 

 

Rick beamed a portal beneath C-137 and his Morty dropping them to the basement of the wafer factory. He carried Morty through looking to the others who sat wide eyed, “Keep this bastard right here. I need to get Morty to a hospital.” 

 

And just as quickly as they arrived, they disappeared. Rick and Morty arrived at the citadel hospital and in that same blurry sadness he watched as his Morty was carried off between the double doors of the emergency center. 

 

He could hear that guilt swimming back into his subconscious, how could this have happened? Why did he go through with it all? He knew for certain that if Morty died, he wouldn’t be much longer for the world himself. Somehow though, that thought scared him less than the thought of wondering if he’d ever see Morty’s eyes sparkle at him again. 

 

He sat in the waiting room as the sun set into night. His heart ached with a pain he couldn’t even begin to describe. The unknown and all the questions he couldn’t answer himself swirling around in his skull, “God...if there is a god... don’t take him. Take me, send me to hell...burn my flesh up and make me relive it again and again...just don’t...” he sighed and laid his head in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young

The last moment Rick C-140 saw Morty, he figured he was a touch away from death. The uncertainty had eaten him away the entire evening and Rick played through scenario upon scenario about how all of this might turn out. He made bargains in his thoughts, that he’d do better and be better, that all he needed was just one chance. 

 

He looked up to the counter, a nurse Rick typing away steadily. Rick stood but his legs felt as if they were filled with lead. He walked up to the counter, his voice shaky, “How-how’s my Morty?”

 

The nurse Rick sighed, “DimenURPsion?” 

 

“C-140.” Rick replied easily. He just wanted an answer, good or bad. The anxiety of it all was becoming too much for him to handle. 

 

The nurse began to scan his computer before looking back up at Rick, “He’s out of surgery, but he’s unconscious. Between you and me I’d go to the Morty c-collections center. Go now you’ll get first piURPck.” 

 

Rick’s brow furrowed in anger, “I don’t want a new one you dick. I want my M-Morty.” 

 

The nurse rolled his eyes, “Morty’s are a dime a dozen. Any Rick who allows himself to get attachURPed is setting himself up for failure.” 

 

“I don’t give a shit you asswipe!” Rick snapped, “Morty’s aren’t just p-piles of garbage you throw away.”

 

“Y-Yeah they’re reeeeeal valuable. Bring a whole lot- bring a lot to the team don’t they? Use your head! The only real value they hold is compatible brain waves. They’d turn on us just as easily as we would them.” The nurse Rick spat out sharply. 

 

Rick’s face lost its fight, “My..my Morty would never.”

 

Suddenly the double doors swung open, “Rick C-140?” The Doctor called out.

 

“That’s me.” Rick answered. 

 

Doctor Rick motioned for him to follow, “This way. I’m gonna give it to you straight he was shot by a gun designed by Rick’s. And we don’t build them to s-suck.” He rounded a corner with Rick still following behind patiently. He continued, “His pulse was halted several times during surgery-“ 

 

“Is he alive??” Rick interrupted. 

 

Doctor Rick halted outside of a room labeled 24, “Your Morty is alive. But...he almost wasn’t. We decided to scan his brain for his happiest memory. W-we do that to make the dying process easier.” 

 

“You were going to let him die?!” Rick grabbed the Doctor by his collar before Doctor Rick finished, 

 

“Listen! H-his memory...it was so strong that it stabilized him- long enough for us to finish the surgery. He’s fine. Just unconscious.” 

 

Rick let go of the doctor’s collar and followed him into the room. Morty was lying on the bed, a steady rhythmic beeping filled the room and he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Rick walked beside him, “P-please get better Morty...” Rick kissed Morty on the forehead. 

 

He sat down in a chair beside him as Doctor Rick spoke up, “Whatever memory it was, I-it was strong. Very strong. Can’t say I’m noURPt curious. But President Morty’s laws prevent Rick’s from observing brain scans for Morty’s. However, y-your his Rick. So I’m gonna go take a shit. Don’t press this button.” Doctor Rick pointed to the monitor power button before exiting the room. 

 

Rick took that as his cue to do exactly what he was told not to. He turned on the screen ready to observe the memory that had helped save his precious Morty. The screen starts out fuzzy, slowly getting clearer. 

 

From what he could see Morty was sadly sitting on the floor, staring at the empty part of the living room where a Christmas tree would be nestled. Their first Christmas in isolation. Rick burst through the door dragging a Christmas tree behind him. 

 

Morty’s eyes widened, “R-rick?? What are you doing??” 

 

Rick positioned the tree correctly as he answered, “I’m putting a Christmas tree together you dip shit, what does it look like??” 

 

Morty teared up, “You...you didn’t have to do this. I- I thought you disliked Christmas?” 

 

Rick paused, “W-Well it was this or watch your ass mope all night.” He quickly shook his head, “I mean..y-you’re the only family I have now. I figured I’d do the nice thing.” 

 

Morty lost control of himself as he went over to embrace Rick warmly his eyes closing in comfort. His scent filled Morty’s nose, filling him with the urge to seek it out more. His eyes shot open as he backed away in haste, “O-oh...sorry Rick... th-that was probably weird...” 

 

Rick was disturbed by how good he felt with Morty holding him like that. He thought of the initial tension and confusion followed by a longing to let Morty touch him more. The realization of just how starved he was for the boy’s affection was overwhelmingly frightening, “I-it’s ok. It’s just a hug.” 

 

This was the beginning of their dance around the subject of their attraction. Rick went back to fluffing the tree while Morty left to look for the box of ornaments. What Rick didn’t know about that day was what played on the screen. 

 

Morty huffing in shock in the hallway. His glances into the living room and the confusion that burned within him too. He realized that was the very moment Morty began to love him more than he ever should have. 

 

Morty brought the ornaments back in and watched Rick the entire time he was putting it together. A hazy “Beautiful...” slipping off his tongue accidentally. Morty tried to recover, “Th-the tree. It’s the best one y-yet! Sorry...do I seem off?? It’s a little- it’s a bit warm in here.” 

 

Rick approached Morty putting his hand on his forehead. Morty bit his lip to stop a sigh from escaping at the touch, “You might be sick...you should go rest up.” Rick suggested. 

 

Morty nodded in agreement rushing a quick goodnight before bolting to his room, “Oh Geeze... how...” he leaned against his bedroom door clutching his chest, “How did I fall for-“ He could hear Rick starting a fire talking to himself about things he would need if Morty was indeed ill and Morty smiled, “I...love Rick...” the screen began to go blurry and black before repeating. 

 

Rick turned the screen off and clung to his Morty. The knowledge that their love kept him alive meant more than he would ever be able to express. 

 

Doctor Rick walked back in with a smirk on his face, “G-get a peek?” 

 

Rick nodded, “Y-yeah. I see why it worked.” 

 

The Doctor’s face grew serious, “L-look I have an idea on how to get him up.. but we’d have to keep it between us.” 

 

Rick’s suspicions rose, “Why are you- Why go to so much effort for us?” 

 

The Doctor put his hands in his coat pockets, “Let’s just say I gotta tip from C-134...w-we have similar goals. I help you, you take out you know who. Sound fair?” 

 

Rick looked to Morty’s slumbering face, “W-what’s the plan?” 

 

“Well,” Doctor Rick started, “It involves scanning your own mind. W-we’d need a meaningful memory. One that- that’d jolt him out of this.” 

 

Rick took a long moment to think. Something that would matter to Morty? There were plenty of things he kept from him. There was even more he had made him forget in the course of his life but when it came down to picking one singular memory, that was difficult. 

 

He gently straightened his coat and sat in a chair beside Morty’s bed, “I-I’m ready.” 

 

Doctor Rick grabbed the memory scanner, placing it on Rick’s Head, “Y-you’re gonna go to sleep for a bit, and wheURPn the memory is over I’ll pull you out. He’ll see it as you dream it.” 

 

Without another word Rick was unconscious in the vast depth of his own mind. The memory opened to the day he met the Smith family. He stood in a room with Beth, Jerry, and Summer. 

 

Beth’s eyes watered as she introduced the family, “Dad, this is my husband, Jerry.” 

 

Jerry smiled and held his hand out, “Nice to meet Beth’s father!”

 

Rick eyed his hand before lifting his gaze back to Jerry in slight disdain, “I’m not touching your hands Jerry.”

 

“Hey!” Jerry went to defend himself but was interrupted by Beth,

 

“This is our oldest, Summer!” 

 

Summer didn’t even look up from her phone, “Nice to meet you, grandpa Rick.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too Summer.” Rick replied. 

 

Beth moved the doorway of the kitchen pulling Morty out from hiding, “And this one hiding in the kitchen is Morty!” She dragged Morty in front of Rick. 

 

He looked nervous, and smoothed his hair before looking up at Rick. The first thing Rick noticed was how Morty’s eyes lit up at the sight him. The twinkle of innocence, of not realizing what a horrible man Rick really was, or not caring. Morty smiled softly at Rick, making Rick’s heart skip a beat. Rick knew his love for Morty then had been purely platonic, but regardless it was the first time he remembered feeling love after years of solitude and loneliness.

 

Morty held out his hand, “H-hi Rick, welcome home.” 

 

Before Rick could even try to pretend to be uninterested he was shaking Morty’s hand, “Nice to meet you, kid.” He pulled back quickly trying to regain some semblance of balance, but Morty’s smile and those bright doe eyes were really throwing him off. 

 

Morty grabbed Rick’s hand, “I-I’ll show you your room. I have s-something to give you!” 

 

Rick allowed himself to be drug off by this trusting and kind hearted boy. The only thoughts in his mind being the adventures he wanted them to have. 

 

Once in Rick’s room, Morty handed him a long white lab coat, “Sorry if it’s lame, mom said you were- that you like science.” 

 

Rick’s eyes watered at the gesture, “Dammit Morty... now I have to do this whole ‘meet the family’ thing again...” 

 

Morty squinted, “W-what?” 

 

Rick grabbed Morty’s shoulders, “I need you to- you gotta listen Morty. Y-you have made me happier in ten minutes than...than I have been in a long time Morty.” 

 

“Rick, what-“

 

“Morty, I’m gonna seem mean...I’m gonna- gonna be distant. But it’s to protect you Morty. If anyone knew that you mattered to me.”

 

“W-wait-“

 

Rick pulled out his memory eraser, “I’m sorry Morty, but I’ll have to erase this gift you gave from you too... I’ll keep you safe Morty.” Rick flashed the memory beam and after cleansing the rest of his family began the introductions again. 

 

When Beth pulled Morty out, a lump formed in Rick’s throat. Morty held out his hand and Rick scoffed, “Hope you don’t expect me to shake your hand either.” 

 

Morty’s face dropped a bit, “S-sorry.” 

 

Rick felt his heart tug at him but he ignored it, “W-Well I’m gonna go put my stuff in the garage if that’s ok.”  
Beth nodded, and Rick held back tears as he buttoned his coat from Morty. His memory began to grow hazy and blurry. 

 

Rick awoke in the hospital. He pulled the memory scanner off of his head and turned to the doctor, “Did he see?” 

 

The Doctor nodded and Morty shifted back and forth on the bed. Morty blinked open his eyes, and they contained that same twinkle Rick had grown so fond of. 

 

Morty smiled slowly as Rick noticed he was awake, “Y-you son of a bitch.”

 

Rick dove in to hug him, tears falling down their cheeks, “M-Morty I was so worried. I thought that you- that I failed you.” 

 

Morty pecked Rick softly, “I thought I’d never- never see you again.” 

 

Rick held Morty tighter in his arms, “I’ll protect you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great news folks! Enjoying C-140? Stay a while longer. Tales From C-140 will continue with a second piece after this one is completed. So stay for the plot, music, or porn. Whatever you sinners are here for :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Through the Valley by Shawn James

After Morty’s release they rejoined the others in the basement of the wafer factory. C-137 had been filled in on the plan, but as expected was not insistent on joining in on the antics. He crossed his arms and huffed, 

 

“I didn’t want to join the CitaURPdel, why in the fuck would I want to join your little Boy Scout militia?” 

 

Rick glanced to his Morty who winced in pain trying to position himself in his chair. He looked back to 137 in irritation, “Because the president is after all of us? Because My Morty almost died saving your stupid ass? Should I make you a fuURPcking list?” 

 

C-137 didn’t even bat an eyelid as he responded, “Everyone and their g-gramma is after a Rick and his Morty. I don’t need to- to band together like a merry men in tights wanna be club to protect us. Not to mention, your MorURPty almost got himself killed.” 

 

C-137 Morty shoved his Rick’s shoulder, “Rick..”

 

C-137 looked to the injured Morty before grumbling and sitting down at the table, “Give me your damn card, this adventure is on you.” 137 Morty smiled at the group as he handed Rick his adventure card. 

 

B-249 sat up from his slouched position, “G-good. That means we can make up all this wasted time. That means getting your tongue out of your Morty D33.” 

 

D33 threw a wadded paper at him, “F-fuck you 249.” 

 

Rick felt himself getting frustrated, Morty didn’t risk his life for this, “Stop bitching. Let’s think of a plan.” 

 

B-249 Morty popped his gum and crossed his legs on the table, “Well...He’s surrounded by a bunch of Rick’s. What security measures would you not check?” 

 

B-249 whacked his Morty’s legs off of the table, “We check everything ya dip shit. Who let the Morty’s in here??” 

 

“Lighten up, sh-shit. He’s tryin to help.” D-33 defended. 

 

“Looking to start a harem D-33??” B-249 snapped at him. The arguing grew louder as the others chimed in their opinions. Morty felt his hand shake. His body was racked with pain and the room seemed to be overwhelmingly loud and chaotic. 

 

Morty bolted up, ignoring his agony, “SHUT UP!” He yelled. The room grew quiet as everyone focused on Morty who was now trying to fix his breathing as he clutched his gut. 

 

He forced himself to continue to push through to speak, “Y-you all waste so much time, trying to- to prove you aren’t on the same team even when you are. You wanna know what you- what all of you don’t overlook? That it’s every Rick and Morty for themselves. Unless we use that belief to our advantage.” 

 

He sat back down slowly, “I’m taking over this operation, got it? What I say goes.” 

 

The Morty’s nodded enthusiastically while the Rick’s looked shocked at the display of confidence. 

 

Doctor Rick approached Morty to check on his wound after the exertion Morty had caused himself, “You could probably have more pain killer if you wanted.” Morty nodded trying not to speak anymore than he needed to. 

 

Rick glanced to the door, noticing C-137 exiting while taking a sip from his flask. Rick tailed him to be sure he didn’t portal out and was surprised to see C-137 waiting for him. 

 

His back was leaned against the wall, his face serious, “You and y-your Morty. Are you platonic, orrr?” 

 

Rick crossed his arms, “Why do you care?” 

 

“Normally I wouldn’t, but I already told my Morty I’m on board with this laURPme mission, so it’s valuable intel.” C-137 responded. 

 

Rick chose to remain silent, and C-137 wasn’t surprised by that. C-137 continued his point hoping to make him understand, “I used to be more...” he ruffled his hair, “With my original Morty.” 

 

Rick began to wonder if the rumors were really true then, “Is President Morty your Morty?” 

 

C-137 shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought my Morty had died...th-that’s why I tried to keep things simple this time..” 

 

“Distant?” Rick asked. 

 

C-137 nodded, “If he is...I can’t help but wonder if our relationship is what...y-your Morty reminded me. Anyways.” 

 

Rick looked away, “W-we’re more.” 

 

C-137 frowned, “Well..take care not to lose him.” 

 

“I won’t,” Rick responded.

 

The door to the meeting room opened revealing B-249’s face, “When you two are done with your- your little Rickcest session, 140 Morty has a plan outline in here.” 

 

“Fuck off,” Rick replied, “W-what is it?” 

 

Morty smiled at Rick as he came back into the room, “The plan is gonna require us to- to really work together. B-but it should put us right next to him. Just need to decide which Rick and Morty will face him in the end.” 

 

Rick looked at 137 before piping up, “137 should do it.” 

 

137 looked at Rick with appreciation before attempting to appear uninterested, “F-fine. But only because my Morty has a- can’t help but get involved in pointless shit.” 

 

Morty nodded, “We launch the plan tomorrow. Now everyone go get some rest.” Everyone filed out of the room except Rick. Morty held out his arms to him, silently voicing his needs. Rick answered by wrapping his arms around Morty, careful to avoid his wound. 

 

Morty looked anxious, “R-rick what if my plan fails? These Rick’s and Mortys lives depend on it working...” 

 

Rick ruffled his hair, “It won’t. You’re the smartest Morty I know.” 

 

Morty pecked Rick’s cheek, “I’m surprised that you are- that you dig a scrawny guy like me.” 

 

Rick chuckled, “M-maybe that’s my type.” 

 

Morty’s smile widened, “Didn’t realize ‘grandson’ was a type.” 

 

Rick snorted at Morty’s zinger but their laughter was interrupted by a timid voice at the other end of the room. 

 

A green portal stood by the wall and in front of it Dixxon, “Morty?” 

 

Morty bolted up painfully, “D-Dixxon?? How did you- why are you here??” 

 

Rick noticed him holding a genuine portal gun. He stood and aggressively cornered Dixxon, “How the hell did you get that?” 

 

“Ok, ok...I haven’t been entirely honest. I’ve known about the dimension traveling and the different versions of Morty for a while now. I met a Morty in what he called “my dimension”. He slept with me a few times, but he disappeared. He left behind a paper schematic of the gun and I just followed the directions, I swear.” Dixxon looked to Morty sadly, “I just...I thought if I met another Morty he’d love me too.” 

 

Morty approached Dixxon and embraced him. He could see how desperately Dixxon was trying. Dixxon started to hug Morty back before Rick shot him a menacing glare. 

 

Dixxon lowered his arms and smiled as Morty pulled away, “Dixxon... I- I’m sorry that this is...this isn’t what you planned..” 

 

Dixxon shrugged, “Not much I can do. Not until I find him. He said he belonged to C-137 but that they split or something. But all Morty’s look the same to me.” 

 

Morty’s eyes widened, “Oh...sh-shit. Dixxon...y-your Morty is...he’s bad. He...he’s been murdering Rick’s..”

 

Rick pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dixxon, “Let’s just t-take him out. His attachments are a detriment to our plan.” 

 

Dixxon held up his hands, “W-wait!!” 

 

Morty stepped in front of Rick, “Let me...let me talk to him. Alone. I’ll get him to understand.” 

 

Rick hesitated a moment, until Morty’s eyes twinkled at him. He sighed at himself, what a weakness. He lowered his gun and exited the room, slamming the door behind him. He chose to wait for Morty at the front of the building, but it almost felt like an eternity. Right as he began to wonder if he should head back, Morty exited and slowly made his way to Rick. 

 

Rick noticed Dixxon was gone, “Where’d he go?” 

 

Morty tried to smile, “He portaled home. I guess he- he got what we were saying.” 

 

Rick shook his head, “I don’t trust him. He could hurt you.” 

 

Morty chuckled, “You forget, he loves Morty’s. I don’t think he- I don’t believe he wants to hurt me.” Morty held Rick’s hand as he continued, “The plan starts in the morning...so...where should we crash?”

 

D-33 was standing with his Morty by his ship. Overhearing their talk he called out, “You guys can- you can crash with us if you want.” Rick and Morty glanced at eachother before deciding it was best to take them up on that offer. 

 

D-33 flew them to a small property on the outskirts of the city and Morty’s eyes grew wide in realization, “Y-y’all actually own a house together? Y-you don’t think it’s cliche??” 

 

D-33 took a sip from his flask, “It’s cliche as fuURPck. But it was that or give up sex, so welcome to our mother fuckin home bitches!!”

 

D-33 Morty headed into their kitchen, “Do y’all want food?” He called out. Morty felt his stomach tied in knots, he knew so much depended on his plan going smoothly. 

 

Rick smiled, “Y-yeah I’m starving. Morty?”

 

Morty shook his head, “Nah..I-I’m good. I could use a bath though.” 

 

D-33 nodded, “Down the hall, first door on the right.” Morty walked that way silently, leaving his Rick to ponder over what could be bothering him. Rick followed D-33 to the couch as D-33 Morty began to cook. 

 

D-33 watched his Morty from the sofa before quietly stating, “I’m sorry...about your Morty. W-won’t pretend I know what it’s like to see him get shot.”

 

Rick looked down to his lap, “Two years ago I wouldn’t have cared...N-now I don’t know what I’d do without him.” 

 

“A lot of Rick’s still doURPn’t care. Especially not like we do.” Rick looked back up to D-33 as he continued, “W-with Rick’s like us its alllll different. It’s different for them too,” 

 

D-33 motioned to his Morty who was happily whistling as he added spices to the pot, “They take our loss- they feel it deeper. All of em have that darkness.” He said as he took another greedy gulp of alcohol. 

 

“Darkness?” Rick asked, his face scrunching in confusion. 

 

D-33 nodded, “We’ll take this president down but how long till another takes his place? C-can’t help but feel like maybe that’s nature’s way of reminding us how fucking sick we are.” 

 

Rick didn’t respond. A part of him felt that D-33 was right, and another louder part of him asked how he could ever change things now? To stop loving Morty would be like asking a tree to live without sunlight. 

 

D-33 slouched on the couch, “W-when a Morty puts a Rick at the center of his universe...to lose him...but knowing what’s right and wanting to do it isn’t the same is it?” 

 

Rick could hear his Morty cry out in pain down the hall, Rick stood and began to head towards him. 

 

D-33 called out, “If he wants to rest, you two will be in the room straight back.” 

 

Rick only heard him slightly, his thoughts swirling to his injured Morty. When he opened the bathroom door he saw Morty taping up his wound which appeared to have reopened, “Sh-shit. Rick I slipped, I hit the edge of the tub.” He winced in pain as Rick knelt and moved his hands to apply the bandages for him. 

 

When he finished he took Morty’s hands into his own, unsure of exactly how to comfort him. He kissed Morty’s hands, “B-be careful.. I only have one of you.” 

 

“Do you ever regret being with me? As more than family?” 

 

Rick swept Morty off of his feet, carrying him towards their room, “No. Not really a man of many regrets.” 

 

Morty smiled. His Rick had certainly changed a lot since they had formed this strange bond, he supposed that in itself was one of the biggest declarations of love he could receive from Rick. 

 

Rick laid Morty gently on the bed, and Morty felt himself bubble over with love in his hazy sleepiness, “I- I know you don’t believe in soulmates. Or anything that can’t- can’t be determined by science but,” Morty yawned, “I think....you- you’re mine.” Morty drifted to sleep as his breathing evened out. 

 

Rick watched him quietly for a moment before kissing his head tenderly, “I am.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this piece, but stay tuned! Tales from C-140 is far from over! Hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Sing by Travis

Rick found it difficult to sleep after that. He drank quietly in the empty living room, silently thinking. He thought about the fact that he should be utterly disgusted with himself, yet he wasn’t. Here was the son of his own child, calling him his soulmate. The sickest part for him was that he wanted to be. 

 

He wanted to be Morty’s soulmate, despite the fact that he knew such things didn’t exist. If they did, he was sure he would lose everything he had with the boy. Horrible words swirled through his mind like poison flowing through his veins. He had had plenty of opportunities to shut the whole thing down, but he didn’t. 

 

Now he was so wrapped up in Morty that he couldn’t imagine how he even lived before. He set his drink down and sighed. No, he knew he’d never give it up now. As he sat, D-33 exited his room already dressed for the day, “Hey. I’m off to meet with B-249. W-we kick this whole plan off. You should go wake your MorURPty.” Rick nodded to D-33 and stood up from the couch, heading to the guest room. 

 

D-33 shot a portal and stepped inside, the plan was finally in motion. He met up with B-249 outside of the president headquarters. This was the easy part, he was sure of it. 

 

D-33 nodded to B-249 before walking closer to the guards, yelling at B-249, “F-fuck you, you delusional piece of shit!” 

 

B-249 yelled back even louder, “You’re the piece of shiURPt! You obviously don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” 

 

The Rick guards tried to ignore the yelling but it was a lot more distracting than they were used to on duty. The first guard glanced to them with an irritated expression, “Take y-you’re stupid fight elsewhere.”

 

B-249 looked offended, “Why don’t you make us ya god damn eavesdropping piece of shit.” 

 

The second guard tried to defend the other, “Easy to eavesdrop when y’all are loud as fuURPck.” 

 

“Mind your fucking b-business and go back to being slaves to the establishment.” D-33 mouthed off. The guards glanced to eachother before heading to the decoys, perfectly planned. 

 

As the guards were arresting the two, Morty, C-137, and O-5 snuck past them through the front. They entered a storage closet quietly to avoid any other guards. In the closet was a janitorial outfit. Morty handed it to O-5 who quickly put it on. 

 

Morty looked to O-5, “Go find a janitor cart, hurry.” O-5 left without a word and C-137 and Morty stayed huddled in the closet. 

 

C-137 glanced at Morty, “W-why did you swap places with my Morty? Thought the plan was for you to stay with 140?” 

 

Morty looked solemn, “I...I don’t want to risk any ones lives that I don’t have to.” 

 

“You really think this will get violent?” 

 

Morty didn’t respond to that. He was almost positive it would. C-137 would get his chance to try to reason with his original Morty, but he knew what his job was. Cleanup crew. 

 

Back at D-33’s Rick opened the guest room door to find a nervous looking Morty fidgeting on the bed. He automatically knew something was off, “Who the hell are you?”

 

Morty broke, “I’m C-137 Morty! I’m s-sorry Rick, your Morty told me to!” 

 

Rick sighed, “You were my distraction. To keep me out of it.” 

 

C-137 Morty nodded, “M-Morty said you wouldn’t let happen what needs to happen.” 

 

Rick rolled his eyes before shooting a portal, “He was right.” 

 

Rick had no idea where to find Morty. He knew if the plan he was told was even accurate at all, he’d already be halfway through the heavily guarded building. He had to find a way to help his Morty. It was moments like this that he wished he could just portal right to his Morty, but it was disabled throughout the establishment. 

 

When O-5 returned to the supply closet, Morty and C-137 crammed themselves in the janitor cart. They began to move forward until they reached the check point. 

 

A Morty guard spoke up, “I gotta check your equipment.” 

 

O-5 was stunned, “It’s just cleaning supplies!” 

 

“I-I’ve got this one.” 

 

O-5 sighed in relief, it was C-134.

 

C-134 whispered quietly to Morty, “Security room is cleared. I’ll be the only one watching the cameras,” he stood back straight, “They’re clear. Let them throURPugh.” 

 

The other guard looked a bit suspicious, but he let them through anyways. With C-134 watching the cameras, he directed them straight to President Morty’s office. 

 

They burst through the door, O-5 shooting the guard Rick that resided in the room. O-5 moved his gun to point at the president while Morty and C-137 exited the cart. 

 

The president seemed calm and collected, “Hm. Don’t remember ordering for a janitor and his stowaways.” 

 

Morty stepped forward, “You can’t be allowed to continue this- this betrayal of Rick’s!” 

 

President Morty laughed loudly, “Betrayal of...Rick??? Are you even a Morty? They betray us all the time.” He eyed C-137 as he said it, guilt rising through his intended target.

 

C-137 huffed, “I never betrayed you.” 

 

President Morty’s face grew dark and menacing, “Clearly we have different ideas of betrayal.” He turned to face Morty, “After all I’ve done for you, you brought this piece of shit here.” 

 

Morty grew confused, “W-what? What you... did for me?” 

 

President Morty laughed and stood from his chair. O-5 gripped the gun tightly and President Morty held up his hands, “I did allow you to live on your planet peacefully for two years didn’t I?” 

 

Morty’s eyes grew wide, “Y-you... why... you. Wait... why would you? What was your gain??” 

 

“My gain?” President Morty smirked, “No. Rick’s gain. He got little Morty allll to himself. If anything you both should be kissing my ass in gratitude.” 

 

“But WHY?” Morty shouted. His eyes began to well with tears, “Do you have any idea what that did to us?” 

 

President Morty nodded, “Sure I do. The same thing that happened to me. Rick took advantage of you. To be honest, it all started out as an honest mistake. The Morty in charge of emptying C-137’s planet made a slight miscalculation.” The president stepped in front of his desk, face to face with Morty. 

 

He continued, “But then I was curious. Without any distractions, and no one to get in the way. No one to impress. Would Rick do the right thing by you? And he didn’t, did he?” 

 

Morty tightened his hands into fists, “I asked for it. I wanted him first.” 

 

President Morty shrugged, “So? He’s a genius. He knew eventually you both would get out of there. His feelings for you were simply built upon by your solitude. Even then I let him live, for your sake.” 

 

C-137 stepped in, “Listen leave him out of this, this is between you and m-me.” 

 

President Morty frowned, “This is rich. Truly.”

 

C-137 looked mournful, “M-Morty I...I didn’t mean to...t-to,”

 

“To what? Leave me behind to die? For some one who snuck into my bedroom every night you’d think you’d notice the damn body missing.” 

 

In anger President Morty pulled a pistol from his back pocket pointing it at Morty, “Well, I know how to hurt at least one Rick don’t I?” 

 

“Morty don’t!” C-137 pleaded but it fell on deaf ears. He pulled the trigger. A deafening sound rang out and Morty squeezed his eyes shut tight. He waited for the pain to reach him, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see O-5 lying on the ground in front of him.

 

President Morty had picked up his gun pointing it at both of them. Morty fell to his knees, cradling O-5’s Head, “No, no, no, hang on!! Oh god..h-hang on Rick. I’m so- I’m sorry!” 

 

O-5 smiled, “It’s....it’s alright. We’re..f-family.” 

 

His limbs slowly drooped down to the ground, and Morty felt himself grown painfully numb. The anger began to pool in his gut, his whole vision red. He stood to lunge, “ILL KILL YOU MYSELF YOU PIECE OF-“ 

 

President Morty aimed his gun straight for his head, “Step the fuck back 140.” 

 

C-137 felt ashamed. This was his first love, demented as it was, “Why? Why did you become this?” He asked.

 

“Because of you. Because of him,” he pointed to O-5 on the floor, “Because of all you Rick’s tricking people into thinking you give a damn!” 

 

Morty looked to C-137, “I gave you your chance to reason with him.” He looked towards the back window, giving one slight nod. 

 

President Morty turned only to have a bullet go through his head. Across the way was Dixxon with a sniper in his hands. He wiped the tears from his eyes. 

 

C-137 gazed at his original Morty in agony, “I’ll never let myself love my Morty again.” 

 

Morty began to head to the door, “I honestly doubt that.”

 

A flood of guards entered the room before they could leave. They were preparing to fight when one of the guards looked to Morty, “Your Rick proviURPded proof of several murders from multiple dimensions caused by the former President. We came to rescue you. But seeing how there’s the dead Morty, Y-you are all free to go.” 

 

Morty looked back at the president’s body, “W-what happens now?” 

 

The guard shrugged, “We look for a new president, it’s gonna be an ugly cleanup with the press.” 

 

“Unless...” Morty stood straighter, “I can do it, no one knew his dimension. No clean up required.” 

 

Rick entered the room behind the guards, “Morty what are you doing?” 

 

“Y-you want us to be free right?” Rick couldn’t argue. Morty turned back to the guard, “Then for my first order all prisoners on the Clorma system are to be released, and power needs to be reapplied to C-140.” 

 

The guard contemplated the offer, “It is a better idea than days of paperwork. Alright. Everyone back to work then.” 

————————————————————  
Rick and Morty exited the building a strange sense of unease at how smoothly it all went and exhaustion overcoming them. In the street, Dixxon met them. Morty approached him with a hug, “H-he took the president down.” 

 

Rick tried to keep his face unimpressed, but he was failing, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but...th-thanks.” 

 

Dixxon nodded as he smiled, “I guess this is goodbye for real.” He handed Morty his portal gun, “I’ll miss you Morty, but I get that I never really had a place in your magical world.” 

 

Morty smiled, “You were a friend when I needed one...th-that’s place enough.” Rick shot out a portal for Dixxon, and he left with a shy wave.

 

Morty turned to Rick, “I guess..I should- we should tell my family goodbye.” 

 

Rick looked unsure, but he wouldn’t deny him that if he truly wanted it. Rick smirked as they headed for his ship, “You are a sneaky little- little piece of shit.” 

 

Morty chuckled. He knew that saying goodbye wouldn’t go well, but he didn’t want to live another moment pretending. When they came back to their home dimension, it was as if none of them remembered anything having happened at all. They all greeted with happy smiles but Morty did not return them. 

 

Beth looked worried, “What’s wrong Morty?” 

 

“I’m leaving. I’m the new president of the Citadel.”

 

Beth stood there frozen, “Are you..coming back?” Morty shook his head no.

 

Jerry crossed his arms and looked to Rick, “You must love this. Taking him away from us so he can trance around the galaxy with you.”

 

“It’s none of your god damn business Jerry.” Rick spat back.

 

“My son IS my business and you’ve done nothing but warp him and his morals!” Jerry argued.

 

Rick got in Jerry’s face as he responded, “He’s eighteen, he can leaURPve whenever he wants to.”

 

Morty focused on Beth, “Mom...even just...even a month ago I wouldn’t have left...but I can’t b-be myself here.” 

 

Beth’s face was stoic, “Why not?” 

 

Morty looked to Rick, “Because I...” 

 

Beth looked back and forth between the two before interrogating Rick, “You...with him?” Rick couldn’t look Beth in the eyes. 

 

Beth showed no emotion, “If I accepted that...would you stay..” 

 

Morty looked to the floor, “No. But...I’d visit.” 

 

Beth said nothing further. Rick left for his ship and Morty began to follow, “I’m s-sorry mom.” 

 

The ride back to the citadel was quiet initially until Rick tried to break the silence, “I’m sorry that didn’t- it didn’t go how you wanted.” 

 

Morty shrugged, “I get the feeling that us being together...it’s gonna be that way. But-“ Morty clicked on the autopilot and sat in Rick’s lap, “But I have you.” 

 

Rick smiled, “Lucky boy.” Morty giggled as he pressed a kiss to Rick’s lips. He knew this wasn’t the end, but the beginning of their adventures together.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! The first chapter to the next segment of C-140 has been posted! Check it out:

Counting Paths: Tales From C-140!!


End file.
